


黑色狂想

by 997761583



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 58,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/997761583/pseuds/997761583
Summary: 他已向深渊献出了自己，他已向我献出了自己。





	1. Chapter 1

杂草葳蕤的岸崖送来一缕温吞霞光，裸露在半截暴露岩床以外，另一半陷落流沙的古代遗迹。记载了其浩瀚底蕴及远古智慧结晶的石碑生满裂痕，寄居生物返回窟洞，避开一轮又一轮拍岸浪潮。这片无人造访、无人问津亦无人知晓的海崖浮动着细小的尘埃。一面移向一旁的巨型石碑下，灰砖石层层垒砌着圆形落口，楼阶参差起伏，贯通下方的井状空间。

遗迹下方的空间深得超绝想象，光凭砖石的风化程度足以推定它的成型周期，如果一位颇有微词的矮人考古家有幸光顾，恐怕他会捏着胡子，否认它属于泰坦文明或其他任何文明多种糅合而生的可能。贸然踏入一座至少已存续千年有余的水下遗迹固然危险，无人可知下方暗藏了什么玄机，这座乍看无害的遗迹本质上欢迎任何人的来访——可正是如此，它散发的神秘气息诱人深入。它以原有姿态迎接除了迷路的水鼠与失足的海龟外的造访者。远远埋藏于地脉以下，光线与生命气息无法抵达的遗迹连通底部的一个宽阔空间。对角线的长度约有百来寸，其余部分全数吞没进阴影之中，可以想象其中究竟容纳着什么样的生物。

数千年来满溢的潮水轰然退去，留下过往的遗产：干枯发白的石壁及拂拭即散的干苔藓。悄寂了无法想象的悠久岁月以后，死气沉沉的深窟终于迎来的它尘封数万年的第一名正式访客。

肩披简单的织线披肩，循着火把的轨迹，访客悄然无声地步过一条浸泡在干土壤中的栈道。徒步，这种昔日的旅行方式对他而言更具惬意——这条栈道曾用来输送纺织物、木桶装的干果或无精打采的载具，直到汹涌的黑暗洪流将它与这个空间一同摧毁。

鱼虾的腥腐臭气熏天，它们中绝大部分嵌在了干裂的土层与土壤液化形成的夹缝中，隔离氧化程度极高，另有部分兴许只是一场海啸送来受难的，它们刚开始宣告生命气息的腐朽。长廊两侧分布着遍布刻痕的石雕壁画，妄图冲破桎梏的生灵——展现出的千奇百怪的姿态，不一例外的是它们狰狞可怖的面目。没有五官，石膏在它们面部的处理上几乎采用了一致形态。这些数万年来蒙尘的轮廓以诡异又协调的基调共同描绘出一派理智失控、濒临崩溃的场面，围绕着无面生物的过往以混合着超现实文字的方式留存下来。

访客沉默不语地途经浮动着混沌气息的长廊，仿佛他对周遭富有冲击力的事物并不在意。

洞穴的深处人为开凿了一个类钟乳石洞的岩窟。黑暗骤降，此起彼伏的水滴拍碎地砖，火把跃动的光成了一盏渺小却始终无法照破长夜的灯，视物急遽缩近。手中燃烧的光芒晃动数下，微风从没有分毫裂隙的黑暗呼啸而过，火焰顺着中央一条巨大的蛇形裂缝径直攀到一面壁画上。它纂刻出一副即视感强烈的海底景象，画面有限……可某种呼之欲出的强烈触感却冗长无尽，壁画提供的信息几乎是碎片式的，叫人难以拼凑，叫人难以理解，叫人难以窥见海洋图景背后想要隐藏的某样东西。

但这就足够了——

海下不知多少尺的洞窟中，风开始狂啸，也许这并不是纯粹的气流。海压并未碾碎窟洞表面产生的裂缝，尚未喷涌而入，又怎会把风送入其中。火焰的微光中，正有什么东西迎着不断激起的风悄然跃动，充满寒意的黑暗围住了他，微弱的火焰在手心骤然熄灭。这不是一个好兆头，要知道，在暗藏危险的海底洞窟失去了光源，无异死亡。头顶极高的石窟顶部——目不可及之处，飘动着有意识的物体爬行的粘响，它具有某种方向感，追随四面八方涌来的滑动声剿巢而出，接着在令人发毛的黑暗中，洞窟又重归久违的寂静。

「我只有一个人。」一个充满谦和的年轻嗓音平静地表达了善意，访客主动摘下兜帽，与黑暗中某种强大且未知的危险生物相视，「请容我解释，这就是我能向你表达的最大诚意。相信你无处不在的眼睛与意识从开始便奉告过我的到来。」他吐出一口浑浊的空气，提振起来的感官告诉他在肉眼不可视之处，两道收缩的瞳孔寸步不移。

晦暗与黏稠的滑行声游动在洞穴四周。

「安度因·乌瑞恩……人类的国王。」戒备盈溢的口吻以数千万种文字混合、由一种诡异音律模糊的形式激荡回响，「你胆敢只身造访我死去的王国，我熄灭的神迹，我永恒不变的疮疤。你在陆上世界的争斗把你卷到了我的面前，你的到来真像误闯蛇洞的雉鸡……我怎能不盛情款待。」

年轻国王的蓝眼睛正凭坚毅的感情回应那些环绕在他周围的巨大触须：「战争与矛盾是艾泽拉斯的病灶所在，它原本不该以这样的方式被挑起。碍于某种契机，毫无荣耀可言的战争正在加速侵蚀我们的世界。希尔瓦娜斯得到了某种……力量，严格意义上说，我并不认为她在取得了胜利以后会为部落带来真正意义上的繁荣，野心勃勃的政治家喜欢用承诺作为掩盖阴谋的手段。我清楚你在以自己的方式干预我们的世界，试图破坏和平的本质，但在灾难性的毁灭发生在艾泽拉斯的土地上时，我真心希望某种疯狂又极端的影响到此为止。」

「像你父亲那样就此中止的战争游戏可真太无趣了，不是吗。接着展现你的外交技巧，善用你的如簧巧舌，尽管来说服我吧。然后想想你自己，你的所作所为——你遗弃了联盟，背弃了信赖你的人，抛弃了渴望你带来脆弱和平的凡人！把你微不足道的肉体凡胎送入我的领域之中。是你傲慢又自信的正义驱使着你，还是胸中对圣光盲目而愚蠢的崇拜？是它们告诉你即使孤身一人，也能毫无惧色的面对一位——远远超乎你的认知，超越你意识之外的神？！——」

某种冰凉的潜意识贯穿物质与精神的壁垒，在安度因周身穿行。国王极为吃力地平稳脚下，恩佐斯混淆着某种鼻音，显得既邪恶又低沉的鸣响仿佛要掀起整片无尽之海。

「我来谈一笔交易。」说这话时他习惯性握住披肩一角。大胆又莽撞的尝试可能要了他的命。

「啊，交易……」

一阵怪异万分、足以撕裂心智的低笑訇然响起，洞穴上方的钟乳石顷刻爆裂。伴随石缝连串开裂，洞穴尘土飞扬，剧烈的摇晃中钟乳石纷纷砸落，国王脚边塌陷下去，而这位年轻又勇敢的人类国王脸上毫无惧色。

「勇气可嘉。」古神感喟，「可我未必能称心如意。说吧，我能在你身上谋求什么呢，根基不稳又乳臭未干的年轻国王，你的能力与行径在他人眼中不过自不量力，谁会在乎你为了拯救他们向我提出请求？谁会在乎你，谁会在乎这个位置上坐的究竟是哪个乌瑞恩？所有人，所有人都只在乎你没能结束战争，你没能战胜你的敌人，你没能实现你对和平的承诺——失败的、巧言令色的国王啊，凭你那不过比纸张还要薄弱的王权与不堪一击的信任，与我谈何交易。」

「联盟的人民饱受战争侵袭带来的苦难，即便我做的没有远我父亲那样好，得到的支持也不足以支撑我重新巩固联盟的信赖，但无谓的牺牲必须得到遏制。战争将以它理想的方式划上句号，至少为了达成真正意义上的和平，为了让家庭不再破碎，为了让人民不再流泪，为了消除种族之间的界限。来到你面前是我应尽的义务，同时也是国王做出的牺牲。」国王坚定着信念重新说道，「为此我会献上我所拥有的一切……只要流血与牺牲能够停止。」

「你所拥有的一切——停止——啊……」

攀行的粗壮触须如洪水般蔓延，它们轻易侵蚀了遍地骸骨，毫不留情地扫清障碍物的存在，接着以一种诡异的兴奋感一同涌向安度因。「究竟是怎样的勇气驱使了你啊，如此天真，如此坚定的信念。啊，我不得不承认，在某些方面你真让我兴致浓厚。可天真万不能巩固你的王权，万不能让你与你的敌人重新结为盟友，万不能稳固联盟立足艾泽拉斯的脚步。你擅自闯入了我的领域，来到渺小的凡人智慧所不能及的极地，就是为了来谈你天马行空的理想？嗯……当然，我不介意赐你一个机会。让我看看你究竟有什么值得为我所用的东西，以此博取我不再干涉陆上世界并协助你取得和平的承诺。如果你并无乐趣，那么……就准备同你的世界一起迎接我的愤怒吧——」

一种难以形容的压力绞紧空气——它以不可名状的方式灌满了安度因的呼吸道，那压力无止境地往身体深处延伸，击散语言、血液、脏腑及全部神经，四下的黑暗瞬间被更深的漆黑质感取代，氧气与嘴唇的空隙霎那湮灭。安度因剧烈地挣扎起来，湿粘的触须状物穿过他大脑丰富的神经，毫不带一丝痛楚的包裹，或——大脑疯狂嗡鸣，潮水般的轰响开始击溃他的神志。

波涛狂躁的翻涌肆虐，怒浪之下低语般的喧嚣。

几乎要丧失意识前，安度因看到犹如两栖动物般冷酷双眼正无声地凝视自己。

「何等……」恩佐斯激动万分的深叹模糊在震耳欲聋的低语声中，「何等美妙的气息。你……」他死死盯住身心俱疲的安度因，「你正是我理想的，我所寻找的……」彻底宕机的大脑无法辨析句尾怪异的字词，周遭的暗潮逐渐散去，肺部重新开始汲取丝甜的氧气。此时此刻，蛰伏黑暗的古神用湿粘的触须温柔的抚过他的脸颊，仿佛浮动着一种病态又扭曲的迷恋。

**********

「联盟的勇士，请响应吉尔尼斯的召唤。」

全副武装的传令兵行色匆匆——从他铁盔缝隙下漏出的眼睛能看出他曾纵横沙场——一条横过眼睛与鼻梁的疤很好的为他佐证。还不到交易者大厅打烊时段，街道灯火鼎盛，忙着喂食马匹与猎犬的大有人在。半边身体倚靠在交易者大厅门前路灯的芬奇·朱丽雅特按下皇家卫兵手中的密件，密件封口印有吉尔尼斯特有的火漆，这是经自吉恩·格雷迈恩国王的不二证明，「原谅我必须同时交代另一项紧急任务。暴风城需要以为值得信赖的强大英雄的帮助，详细情形在你抵达暴风要塞以后会与你进行密谈……为了联盟的荣耀。」

「为了联盟的荣耀。」目送传令官远去，芬奇扶起半靠在墙根的骨弓，这把年岁悠久的骨弓可是她祖辈世世代代的传承。为了保证弓在实战中的使用状况，她一周有三天得去武器店的修理商，维勒夫妻那调整其状态。芬奇边调试弦的紧绷程度边说：「实际我更倾向他们将传令一分为二，在时间上保留固有的前后顺序，而不是一个显然经过二合一的复合型任务。」

邮箱前正投递着写给家人的邮件——芬奇的牧师朋友——尤尼·科恩忙于检查有无错字漏字：「不失为一个赶在你的弓生锈以前精进弓术的机会，享有吉尔尼斯火漆殊遇的密件实属罕见。」

芬奇牵起她的白脚高山马，安抚着长途跋涉后它的不满情绪。母马转动起它的大耳翼。喷了个响鼻：「那我们可真是同时历经了双份喜悦的幸运儿，我故土的国王需要我，联盟的国王也需要我。尽管两者在我心中没有什么地位差别，但我发誓，尤尼，我们都有一个不值得一听的共同答案了。」

「何必舍近求远。」她的朋友坦白了自己的心思，「该出发了，朋友。这时候还有必要决定先后顺序吗。」

交易者大厅直达暴风要塞的路途并不拥堵，马匹踱步穿越要塞拱门。收敛好闲谈的闲情逸致，安置了马匹，受到召唤前来的联盟勇士径直步入要塞之中。芬奇原本等待着王座上的年轻国王向她们说明情况，可令她吃惊的是雄狮王座上空无一人，不仅如此，立在要塞中心，神色凝重的却成了号召的另一位发起人，吉恩·格雷迈恩。见到他们，老国王立刻迎了上来，他紧锁的眉头却无半分舒展。

「谢天谢地，你们终于来了。」是什么困扰住了格雷迈恩，吉尔尼斯的国王？本该止息的叛乱亦或一次早有预谋的领地侵袭——「这真是当务之急，为此我代表联盟感谢你们能第一时间抵达王座。」

「我们响应您的号召而来，阁下。」芬奇为难地睨着空荡荡的王座，她禁不住好奇发问——前线动荡，联盟的国王去哪儿了，「我还以为这会是国王对前线战事的新安排，恕我冒昧，您看上去并不乐观……到底发生了什么。」

吉尔尼斯国王丝毫没有冷静下来的迹象，尤尼与芬奇面面相觑，毫无疑问她们都看出了吉恩很想现在就讲述一遍事情的来龙去脉。到底出了什么事——兴许是一个坏消息——它迫使吉尔尼斯国王在意时间到发狂的地步。可考虑到事情的机密程度，他必须腾出一间隔音效果良好的房间，保证消息不要外传的前提下尽可能长话短说。

赢得一间会议室与遣散不过想避免可能威胁产生的士兵耗费了吉恩极大的耐心，当联盟的勇士入座时他已经压制不住情绪了。

「正如你们所见。」他低声说，「三周前，国王失踪了。」

「失踪？」尤尼忍不住失声，「还有三周？我以为我们至少会接到顶多失踪三天的活。阁下，部落的势力仍在步步紧逼，我们的战事快要推向白热化了。联盟需要他，这个节骨眼上我们绝不能没有他的领导。」她说，「如果我们的使命是去寻找他……我们就必须抓紧时间。」

「这三周以来军情七处的调查一无所获，现在唯一能确定的是他还没有落入部落手中。至少目前还没有收到一封部落传来的劝降状。」吉恩压低声音，强调事情的严重性，「我们不该庆幸国王失踪的短时间内不会引起多大的变故。这并不像一场绑架，我们整整三周没有收到他的任何消息，这不得不令人担忧。为了吉尔尼斯，为了联盟……圣光在上，不管有什么苦衷，他怎么能一言不发的离开我们。」

「阁下，姑且还没认定国王自愿离开——」芬奇欲言又止，这实在算不上什么合适的安慰，「我明白事情的严重性，我们将赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。」她与尤尼相视，后者并没表现出抗拒的神色，于是她继续道，「容我插一句，我另有疑惑。阁下，接到号召时我碰巧收到两项任务，均来自吉尔尼斯与暴风要塞。这其中有什么联系？」

「——地脉下的某种活动似乎减弱了。」芬奇提醒了吉恩，他不能总把注意力放在平白无故失踪的国王身上，联盟现如今的职责不止在抵御部落的入侵，拔除可能危害艾泽拉斯的隐患也是职责所在。吉恩双手撑在作战桌上，身体越过桌面，神色严峻，「我并不清楚活动的减弱究竟意味着什么，更无法预见这种变化可能产生的影响。也许地脉以下藏着什么生物，也许那是部落新型的战争兵器……不论如何我们有必要集结联盟最英勇的战士一探究竟。否则暴风城及闪金镇的人民可能在睡梦之中死于地震或一场地下袭击。」

尤尼屈起的食指靠上下唇：「听起来我们必须做出选择，同时跟进两项任务恐怕不太实际。」

很显然她们必须有所取舍，不论优先其中哪一项，另一种可能发生的后果都不堪设想……吉恩遗憾地看着两位陷入沉默的勇士，看上去她们还没适当的想法，吉尔尼斯国王留给勇士们一段结尾式的发言后悄然离去：「如果你们还有想要了解的，那就去找马迪亚斯·肖尔，身为军情七处的首领，他着手负责这事。」

**********

无边黑暗，水滴频繁的节奏，浑浊的喘息，湿软且有意识的异物缓慢填满肠道的水声。

细小的触须环绕在性器的顶端，触须滑腻的尖端刺入湿润的尿道，触须上整齐分布的吸盘吸附柱娇嫩的内壁，以一种诡秘的节奏蠕动。这番景象不只疼痛能解释，甚至安度因可以断言他感受到的并不是……疼痛。身后袭来的另一根触须爱抚着肿胀的顶端，神经丰富的性器遭袭，撑得他下身整个涨痛起来，稀薄的精液啪嗒啪嗒地往腿下淌。

一根至少有兽人的胳膊粗细的触手正深埋后穴，它始终保持静止——表面如此。但透过产生排异反应的肠壁感知，触手薄薄的表皮下方产生的变化带来强烈的不安。毫无疑问这根触手正往国王的体内输送着什么……这是一根输卵用的触手，它缓慢且准确地往苗床注入脆弱的受精卵，一颗紧接一颗，孕育着未知生命的卵流过滑腻的管道，输送进提供温暖的身体深处。

古神愉悦地低吼着，他散发出的邪恶气场不再具备一种狂暴的威压，而是强烈的兴奋与令人发狂的快感。

头一颗卵撑开国王的秘处，其余的卵以平稳的节奏进入，与润滑用粘液包围下的卵形成挤压。卵一头撞向肉壁柔软的小凸起，凭借输卵与挤压，中间的小缝也快要顶开了。安度因双腿痉挛不止，他难以自持的呻吟着，被迫接受了发生在身上的一切。

古神的触须仍在继续往里输卵，他断续的呼吸快要震碎洞窟的黑暗。安度因的乳首忽然刺痛起来，又有什么东西淌了下来，很快就有触手卷上他的双乳，汲去分泌的汁液——这是某种身体变化，类似一种……无法常理解释的生育状态。

前列腺狠狠地遭到碾压，压迫的程度甚至随着卵的注入剧增。眼角泛出生理性的泪水，身体不受控制地想要蜷缩，至少形成保护的姿态——安度因头昏脑胀，古神的力量很好的制止了保护行为的上演。当国王的腹部因这些卵撑开——到了一个不至拉伤皮肤纤维的程度。输卵终止了。这并不是一个好兆头，至少埋在后穴的触须没有一点拔出的迹象，安度因也腾不出挣扎或反抗的空间。腹中塞满的卵使得一点细微的动作都可能过大的刺激到前列腺。

再过上那么一个小时，这些卵的外壁便会变薄，象征着卵中生命体的成熟。那时恩佐斯才会拔出输卵的触须，卷起安度因的脚踝，让国王张开双腿排卵。安度因不喜欢那个时刻，更不喜欢满是体液而湿粘的卵与穴口的强烈摩擦，他有好几次都中途高潮。而恩佐斯则会加重绞紧自己性器的力道，直到他排完最后一颗卵，才会奖励他一次射精的机会。安度因无从得知这些孵化的生命体何去何从，他只知道即使自己排完最后一颗卵，他的后穴还是得不到任何意义上的休息。恩佐斯会选择重新插入，为其注射新的卵，源源不断。接着……安度因又会产下古神的子嗣，循环往复。

这是他们的交易内容，恩佐斯会停止一切陆上干预的行为。作为交换，安度因必须留在这里，用作古神繁衍的苗床。这样做对联盟，对吉恩不公平，有悖公允。至少在读了他留下的信之后，吉恩一定会明白一切。同部落的战争不过古神背后的推波助澜，在这之后他仍为艾泽拉斯树立了新的，更危险的敌人。他并不无所谓抗争带来的牺牲，只要从根本上化解……生物破壳而出的啮咬声扰乱了国王的思绪，它们爬行的声音出现在四面八方——这是必要的牺牲，为了联盟的人民，为了艾泽拉斯来之不易的和平……他会坚强起来的，直到能独自承担诅咒——国王的意识开始融化。

**********

旧城区，军情七处据点。

马迪亚斯·肖尔大师背着手来回踱步。多亏铁炉堡的鼎力相助，真是不敢相信，他们在某方面真的取得了惊人的进展——他们已经整整三周没有得到国王的消息了！安度因国王好像人间蒸发，光是着急根本不顶用，挽回颓势不能只凭心急；雷吉克尽量保持一米——或许三米的距离，马迪亚斯的脸看上去活像生吞了一百只臭鼬，里里外外都很臭；红发的斯洛安悉心调制球茎、风暴藤及雾菇混合的毒剂，天知道几种物质混合会产生怎样意想不到的后果，她筹划起实验对象，生命力顽强，又能充分体现药效……数不清的特工前往伯拉勒斯执行第七军团的支援任务，军情七处的据点静谧得仿佛无人之地。

「我们收到了消息，阁下，在第一时间赶了过来。」

吉尔尼斯女孩矫健地跃下马背，虚空精灵顺手往马匹的食槽塞了一把干草。骨弓与腰带的铁质装饰碰撞的轻响回旋在阶梯下方，芬奇与尤尼——向来结伴前行的两位此时也一前一后地抵达了。

「你们到了，好吧。是时候聊聊这件事……」他用手套拨开团了几个结的额发，走上前来，「吉恩一直在催促，但透过我们的调查来看，国王的失踪在某些程度上实在有太多巧合了。想要像预期那样终结它简直就像教兽人学会萨拉斯语，这是场货真价实的灾难。」

想来他们的发现并不足以锁定国王的位置，芬奇与尤尼相视。「我想问，军情七处有什么发现吗。关于国王，怎样都好。」尤尼移开视线，无论如何这事必须有一个良好的开头便于切入主题，「在我们过去的合作过程中你们可是从来不让联盟失望的有力后盾。」

马迪亚斯·肖尔露出疲态，他取出国王的随身物品——一张手帕，摆在尤尼眼前：「如果你愿意试试的话，牧师。虽然我认为结果不会产生什么变化。」

「看样子你们集结了牧师……去寻找国王的所在。」尤尼将手放置在手帕表面，她的掌心扩散出漫射的光来。遗憾的是在不到五秒钟的闪动后，光消失了。尤尼盯着眼前的手帕，刚才失败的开头意味着牧师无法使用她的心灵视界去观察国王看到的东西，也许还有部分问题处在作为媒介的手帕上，透过仅仅只是使用过的物品寻找安度因国王……她能力有限，「不，我敢确定他的眼睛不存在于东部王国的任何一处。」

「东部王国、卡利姆多、潘达利亚，我们秘密集结了优秀的牧师，去他可能会去的所有地方，包括破碎群岛——我们也曾做过最好的猜想，他只是想去那儿惦念他父亲——我们都做了准备。码头的船夫每一个都想和我们这群整天坐船出海的有钱傻瓜交上朋友，可结果呢，他根本就不在我们调查过的大陆上。」马迪亚斯·肖尔沮丧的说，「就结果而言国王给我们留下的东西不止一面手帕，还有一段石碑刻文，它辗转数地，也许经过铁炉堡遗迹学家之手，也许又是打捞专家的杰作，总之它在不被发现的前提下出现在国王的房间，但我们始终无法解读那上面的文字，它不属于现知的任何一种语言，至少我们在其中发现了龙语、古代语，却又不都全是，间杂的他种异样打乱了语言与理解的平衡……我有个不好的想法，那东西也许是，故意被我们发现的。」

「它的出现相当可疑，我们不能断然这和国王的失踪没有联系。」芬奇的拇指托住下巴，「现在它在哪儿。」

「铁炉堡。我们联系了大量探险者协会成员及史学家，一位对古代文字相当有兴趣的矮人愿意帮忙解读，尽管能力有限，他或许需要经历数个星期——而不是吉恩所期待的几个小时。」说到吉恩，马迪亚斯几乎无法克制情感——纵使这位大师再怎么沉着冷静，表现得更激进的吉恩也令军情七处的大师无所适从，「先你们一步的勇士已经赶往铁炉堡去了，我不知道这段文字象征了什么。为了平息事态，还有找回吉恩·格雷迈恩国王失去的耐心，保险起见……我建议你们与他们会和，我会负责将联盟值得信赖的勇士集结的消息回禀吉恩，『这事会有结论的』。即使这说法连我自己都骗不倒。」

「我们现在就出发，大师。但愿一切顺利。」吉尔尼斯的红发女孩重新背起弓箭，她大步走向下行楼梯——她的牧师朋友，尤尼·科恩则向间谍大师表达了圣光的谢意。

马厩饲养员，金发凯蒂牵起短暂调整好状态的马匹重新交还联盟的勇士。「事情变得更麻烦了，尤尼。」芬奇飞身上马，她策紧缰绳，安抚着躁动不安的高山马，「我们得搭乘地铁去一趟铁炉堡……看来我们并不是第一批响应号召的联盟成员，这预示着联盟并不希望因此开辟出一块新的战场。如果我们能尽可能处理掉影响战局的因素……」

「这并不是一个好兆头。」牧师回应，「不过事关艾泽拉斯……向来不会有什么好兆头。」

**********

「又一次，联盟的国王，你又一次拒绝了。我真好奇到底是什么样的存在撼动了你的心……主动切断你和这些凡夫俗子之间的联系。在你父亲看来你可谓坚强——不屈的化身，一位敢于奉献己身的国王。」

古神盘旋在黑暗空间之中的讽刺带着山谷般的低沉回响，他不知靥足，贪婪地用触须分开国王的双腿，帮助他又一次排出成熟的卵。反复驱使一根触须塞住国王的后穴，伴随触须有意识的形状变化，恩佐斯满意地聆听人类国王沙哑的呻吟。三周了，也许更久，他珍视的苗床毫无怨言地为他繁育后嗣，每隔一个小时，他放任安度因排出体内成熟的卵，后又重新注入新的、亟需母体的幼小受精卵，这些继承了古神力量的生命体蛰伏黑暗，等待下一次重见天日。恩佐斯无比欣喜，与他的力量如此契合的、仰赖圣光的苗床沾满象征自己恩赐的粘液——完美的誓约。

安度因主动拒绝了又一段力量微弱的心灵沟通，来自遥远的东部王国……联盟的牧师又一次以同样的方式联系了他，而他拒绝了。

「这是我们交易的一部分。」他竭力侧过脖颈，掩饰狼狈的姿态。肠道再一次被塞满，腔穴内明显的挤压感使坚强的国王忍不住喘息，多日来仅用于繁殖与性交的后穴强有力地缩紧，包裹住卵脆弱外壁的同时重重碾压起前列腺。安度因被刺激得不禁挺起腰肢，他当然不希望恩佐斯在羞辱自己的方面称心如意……更不希望他们间的分歧影响世界的平衡，轻弱吐息濡湿的嘴唇上下碰撞，「我不会让他们找到我……我发誓。」

「啊……真是美好而理想的借口，谁又会乐意反驳或否认他们梦中乌托邦的合理性呢。纵使它的提出者总是给他的人民一个不可能实现的可笑允诺。说得对，联盟的国王，为了你毕生追求、为之奋斗的和平愿景——这些苦于争斗、疲于奔命的凡人如何能理解和平的价值，如何能为你的和平、你的未来伸出援手呢——他们渺小的力量形同虚设。在真正的黑暗，真正的力量面前，他们不过蝼蚁，毫无价值。」

「他们是联盟的勇士，联盟的荣光，联盟的无价之宝。」安度因陷在另一根柔软的触须中，他仍旧努力纠正错误的观念，「他们只是在行使自己应尽的职责，而作为联盟的领袖，我也必须……为之履行义务。」

「说得对。」恩佐斯讽刺地笑了，「拥抱黑暗，为黑暗孕育，为黑暗繁殖。这正是你为理想与信念做出的牺牲，这正是你身为我那庞大子嗣的母体的职责。」

「这只是必要的牺牲，我并不是……」

「很好，你知道。希望仍未湮灭的模样正唤起我的食欲——我并不好奇是什么支撑着你，我并不惊讶你可能给我的答案。所有的一切尽在我的预料之中。为了充分表达诚意，我们有必要再深入了解一下彼此，以此认清这场交易当中各自所处的位置。我相信这样我们就会说出更加取悦对方的话来，促使无论何种情况下我们都会选择彼此作为『盟友』。啊，放松，我怎么舍得为难你呢，新一轮的着床才刚开始，你还身怀我珍贵的后嗣，为了让我们之间充满美好的信赖。联盟的国王，不介意玩个有趣的游戏吗。」

国王感到桎梏着自己的粘腻触须从腿根游走，往日填塞他的后穴，欺凌他的分身又吮吸他乳汁的触须犹如潮汐，渐渐四散。它们潮湿冰凉的形体有意识地运动起来，形同畏光的蠼螋——纷纷向后缩去。

毫无温度的石壁，脚下粘滑的水渍仍在宣告这头庞然巨物的窥视与存在，他的凝视照彻常年笼罩的黑暗与水雾，他的呼吸引发地动山摇，他掀起的巨浪足可席卷陆上世界。而现在，不可一世的、无所不能的黑暗帝国支配者，梦魇之神、千须之魔——恩佐斯，他窥探着圣光极富智慧的信徒，向他慷慨地献上自我的，饱受陆上战争之苦的国王，安度因·乌瑞恩。

重建他的黑暗帝国不需要左右逢源，凭他，碾碎人类的城邦、兽人的村落何须挂齿，凭他，即可轻易主宰翡翠梦境，腐蚀自诩正义的守护者。可他凝视着黑暗中的人形，片刻不移地凝视着他身体的每一处的轮廓，他近乎完美的后腰凹陷，以及股缝深处浮想联翩的秘处……他的母体有这么多完美的、非凡的特征，他的存在对恩佐斯有着致命的吸引力——他会允许他留在这，做一张只用来生育的产床，另外，他会毫不吝啬地赐予他连续不断的高潮。直到人类国王的身体完全失去现在的吸引力，不再能被使用，恩佐斯就会从誓约中解脱，继续兴风作浪，并等待新的母体的诞生。

一个脆弱的卵从扩张过于充分的后穴滑出，摔成一地粘液，里面的生命体也不再发出任何声响。

迫于身体反应安度因夹紧双腿，后穴强烈的刺激感快要漏到地上了。他捂住鼓胀的腹部，卵的外壁又挤压到敏感的前列腺。因这些卵而膨胀的腹部实在太过沉重，甚至卵内生物的活动都清晰可知。

它们就好像刻意在他体内肆虐，变相地挤弄近日来肿胀不堪的肉洞，他极为艰难地直起身体。

联盟的国王并不为这突如其来的解放庆幸，多日的折磨使得他快要遗忘行走的感觉了，何况……他支起沉重的身体，腿间的液体滴滴答答地往下流——红肿的肉洞仿佛真的失去了原本的作用。变得只会享受欢愉，像患上了性瘾般收缩、蠕动，吞咽里面肆意妄为的东西——而排卵时这一切并不成为阻碍。安度因不想承认他真的渐渐习惯上了恩佐斯侮辱性的玩弄。

「你有二十分钟，不会比一个精确数字更长或短的机会。逃离我旧日的王国，去到任何你想要去的地方，去见任何你想要找的人。如果你做到了，我们的交易依旧成立，而我会保守我们间的秘密，给你充分自由。但如果你做不到——啊，人类的国王，你就永远别想从我的地窟逃离。」

在那象征着不详与无序的凝视中，恩佐斯紧盯着艰难扶住墙壁，捂住即将临盆的腹部的年轻国王。他无穷无尽的力量在他身后化作虚幻的回音，震碎黑暗与波涛之下经年未散的寒冰。

「逃吧，我的母体，我的苗床，即使循着你下流的精液，甘甜的乳汁的香气，我都能找到你，都能让你一刻不停的着床……」

**********

探险者大厅乱作一团，勘探者来回走过半空悬吊的翼手龙骨架下，地面投出一片巨大的翼状阴影。巧言善辩的学者仍在交谈，他们的谈话内容能从德鲁斯特灵魂仪式的遗迹跳转至祖达萨丰厚的动物油脂，矮人们衡量遗迹价值的标准取决于它的历史沉淀。

「真是混乱过头，他们以为铁炉堡在闹饥荒吗。拜托帮我扶住梯子，小姐。」史学家卡尼克紧抓脑袋上方的一块踏板，移出半边身体取了本书。显然这本蒙尘的书并不欢迎任何人打扰自己，卡尼克呛了好几口灰，险些从上面摔下来。

铁毡和汗味可不是好的下酒菜，维瑞塔·安德罗斯捏住鼻子，半靠在活动脚旁，嘴中叼着一块咸饼干。她随行的朋友们横穿加工机械震耳欲聋的大熔炉，跑去平民区购置炼金材料，很快……等军情七处最新派来的帮手抵达铁炉堡，她们就能顺路听听卡尼克对那块石碑的见解了。说到这面石碑，作为它的发现人之一，维瑞塔简直太有话语权了。它散发着不祥与混沌的气息，尽管它不再具有任何魔力——随行的法师检测过了——上面密密麻麻的文字，那东西不属于任何已知的语言，一些古代文献都无法解读它的来历，卡尼克推定这面石碑诞生的时间或许还要追溯到更早以前。

马迪亚斯·肖尔大师立刻认定这面石碑与安度因国王的失踪有所关联，在场所有人务必签订保密协议。紧接着他们便护送石碑和卡尼克前往铁炉堡，在间谍大师看来，铁炉堡拥有最先进的遗迹勘探技术，他们那或许有人能调查出文字与它背后的来历。预定计划的两天也因解读过程遭遇瓶颈，硬生生改为两周，暴风城仍在不断催促——直到今天，卡尼克宣称他得到了某位不愿透露姓名的朋友的帮助，他解读出了石碑的内容。具体状况会在暴风城秘密派遣的新勇士到来之后详谈，趁着这段空暇，维瑞塔开始享受铁炉堡供应的温热早餐。

不得不承认，维瑞塔在黑锋骑士团的历练确实在一定程度上强化了她的感官，人类，同时也是过去巫妖王麾下最英勇的骑士，立刻分辨出她朋友的脚步。「我想你饿坏了。」她的童年玩伴萨沙·赛维出现在图书馆的拱门下，手中的袋子捎来酵母的香气，她往袋中装着的铁炉堡面包伸出手，「就算我们长大了我还记得你对着面包流口水的样子……尤其是贝勒阿姨烤的。虽然我们可能暂且回不到她那儿去，不过，我觉得这似乎也不错。」她一口咬住一块奶油面包，又塞给维瑞塔一块。安德罗斯家唯一有着亚麻色头发的女儿，同时也是黑锋骑士的一员——维瑞塔确实很想告诉萨沙自从她的灵魂以一种另类的方式重归躯体，过去那些香软可口的面包，甚至再美味的食物之于自己都只是维持生理机能的手段——确切来说单纯让自己看上去不那么与众不同，以便融入外界。而在萨沙看来，她们的关系也从不随着身份的变化而改变。

「军情七处派来的人到了吗。」维瑞塔嚼着毫无味道可言的面包，尽量表现得自然，「如果他们能尽快，这项工作开展的会很顺利，我们也能第一时间找到——」她咽下面包最后一点，盯着萨沙。

「——抱歉，搭乘地铁耽搁了点时间。」

武器的碰擦声穿过翼手龙的骨架，多数由兽皮、丝绸与丝线混织成的鞋吸收了大部分的脚步声，便于维瑞塔判别来人的身份——她听见细微的金属摩擦——来到探险者大厅的图书馆。

维瑞塔对上萨沙惊喜的眼睛：「我想她们到了，维蒂。我去把大家叫到这里。」

猎人与牧师。维瑞塔凝视着这对组合，脱下手套同她们握了手。「我们了解了具体状况。」猎人表明来意，她看上去才是其中最善于打交道的那位，「容我短暂介绍一下自己，我是芬奇，芬奇·朱丽雅特。这位是我的朋友，尤尼·科恩。言归正传，事情远比我们想象的要紧急，代表马迪亚斯·肖尔大师，我想请问——石碑研读的进度如何了。」

「维瑞塔·安德罗斯。我很荣幸间谍大师与吉尔尼斯国王对此充满耐心。」死亡骑士冷冰冰地回应，「史学家卡尼克取得了不令人失望的进展，你们来得很巧，预计今天就能得到石碑上解读出来的信息。等我们的同伴在此集合，联盟会重新部署计划。请务必时刻准备出发。」

「谢谢你。」牧师向前一步，「愿圣光保佑，一切顺利。」

维瑞塔不再发声，她始终没有加入交谈当中，直到其余的同伴赶到图书馆。

芬奇注意到同期执行这一任务的勇士有增无减，加上她们，图书馆总共聚集了二十多号人。铁炉堡的卫士封锁了图书馆周围的出入口，腾出充足的空间以供卡尼克为他们解读石碑上的文字。自从她们短暂的寒暄过后，亚麻色头发的死亡骑士再没有主动说过任何一句话，她只是抱臂靠在一旁。

「都到了吗，各位，好吧，我们现在就开始说明……嘿，过来帮帮我。」

卡尼克绕到书架后方，他闹出的动静听上去无比吃力。死亡骑士走上前去帮了一把，矮人这才抱出一块至少有桌子大小的石碑。「关于你们在国王的房间发现的东西——这发现地听上去是有点奇怪。不过经一位愤怒的朋友给我的建议，我们最好别讨论合理性的问题，聊聊这块石碑本身。」他有点像演讲一样说出这番话。

「一位愤怒的朋友。」尤尼意味深长地重复。

「别议论他的身份，小姐，他很愤怒——虽然不是对你。」卡尼克将石碑摆在桌上，他的手拂拭起石碑表面的文字刻痕，「别担心，它已经不危险了。我这么做是为了……为了向你们展示它真的很复杂。」

「继续，卡尼克。」死亡骑士发声了。

「看在你帮我扶过梯子买过早餐的份上……好吧。这是一段几乎要追溯到十分久远的年代——上古之战那么久远的文字了。哦，确切的来说这极有可能是艾泽拉斯黑暗帝国时期的文字，元素领主与上古之神们争抢地盘的时期，事实上这更类似上古之神降临艾泽拉斯时带来的文字。」卡尼克顿了顿，「类似一种邪恶又奇特的吟唱……只能以呓语那种低沉缓慢的节奏念述，那并不是我们能够轻易发出的喉音。这种文字的存在几乎是对现有文化的亵渎，它真的以一种诡异至极的方式糅合，形成了这些必然又不可辨识的文字。」史学家几乎肯定了这种说法，「国王的失踪和上古之神脱不了关系。」

「凭这么一面石碑？」有人不敢置信，「即使与古神的纠斗在所难免，也无法排除有人故意诱导我们的调查方向。」

卡尼克摆摆手，示意他们能把石碑带回去了：「我只负责解读这面石碑，重要的决定还是取决于你们带回去这些消息……顺带一提，这位愤怒的朋友在祖达萨给你们留下了讯息，如果你们的长官允许你们开展行动的话——就去那儿找找。离开这吧，太长时间封锁图书馆会引起怀疑。」

图书馆的戒备解除了，卡尼克确实言简意赅，而他很好的说明了意图。联盟的勇士并非空手而归来面对吉恩·格雷迈恩，焦急的吉尔尼斯国王。其余正如史学家所说，往后的部署得看他们上司的脸色。

「尤尼。你怎么看。」芬奇追上她的朋友。运送石碑的士兵正从她们身后走过，消失在地铁的通道中。她原以为尤尼会选择尽快回到暴风城回禀进度，现在看来她们都想再待一会儿。

牧师低头看着地图，她专注于现实与地图描述：「留在这吃点东西，然后再回去。」

「我是说关于石碑的事……还有，还有古神。」芬奇谈起卡尼克说过的话，现在说来实在不可思议，「你不觉得可疑吗，那位卡尼克始终不愿道说的『愤怒的朋友』，他就好像真的知道国王在哪一样——一切太顺利成章了，如果没有那位『愤怒的朋友』的帮助，我们可能一辈子都找不到国王。」

「至少他不是那个绑架了国王的人，就立场而言他帮了我们。」尤尼盯着一家烤肉店，淡然地迈上台阶，「他和绑架者——目前的第一嫌疑人，上古之神，并没有达成共识。他甚至隐瞒了暴风城……这意味着隐藏身份或许比展露身份更值得信赖。」

芬奇苦思冥想，就尤尼的说法实在有太多符合的人选了：「我心中没有人选。」

「但至少这是我们找到国王的关键钥匙。」烤肉店的雕花门向内推开，热浪与喷香的油花扑鼻而来。

**********

他感觉状况不佳。

硬要以语言来描述的话，不适的诱发者……恩佐斯那些邪恶的后嗣。它们在他的腹中活动——事实在过去每次卵成熟的过程中，都不乏糟糕状况的上演。它们挤压的动静更狂野了，起初安度因尚可忍受，他依旧能管控四肢，可这实在不利于他坚持下来，一刻也未曾停歇的快感把他逼往绝境。

他的前胸起伏不定，腹中的喧嚣预示着即将生产的征兆，而恩佐斯给予的二十分钟时限又迫在眉睫。

国王并不信任游戏的公平与合理性，恩佐斯不过是在玩弄股掌中的猎物。他在黑暗中以虚弱且蹒跚的步伐前进，腹中的重量随着他的行动堆加。很快这些卵的外壁便会成熟，一个又一个邪恶的古神爪牙将破壳而出。安度因不清楚自己能坚持多久，他的呼吸渐渐粗重，意识也逐渐沉溺进下体涌来的快意。

他的手轻轻撸动起翘起的性器，粘腻的精液沿着柱身滴淌。偶尔还抓起一侧的肉囊抚捏，缓解肉囊及后方的欲望——短时间内，他必须承认自己无法逃离肉体上对交媾的痴迷。

圣光在上，也许真的有那么一个可能，他能离开恩佐斯的巢穴……达成古神的游戏条件。虽说希望渺茫，但现在放弃实在言之尚早。他撑着膝盖，亦步亦趋地扶着凉冰冰的石壁，奋力前进。

联盟……联盟的人民在他离开之后怎么样了？战况有没有什么好转，他想起自己曾对引领他的子民走向希望的许诺，对联盟践行正义道路的宣誓，现在也是……他不准备让这些承诺变成一纸空话，还有吉恩，纵使在他父亲死后吉恩是这么的严厉地苛求自己，但安度因知道他爱着自己，他们都是。也许他真的会为此气上好一阵，但当他拿到自己放在房间的信，读了里面的内容，相信他一定会理解自己。

他感到很抱歉，可总有人要经受痛苦……这是他自愿承担的。

一场不平等的交易由此诞生，赌上联盟的未来，艾泽拉斯的繁衍生息，他铤而走险。恩佐斯没有二话不说把他拍成肉泥纯属意外……从头到尾他都明白自己在受多么疯狂的决定左右。安度因曾做过设想，从恩佐斯欣然接受或他盛怒之下加速腐蚀艾泽拉斯为起点，最坏和最好的结果他统统做了猜想。现如今的状况却远在他意料之外。想终结黑暗，就要向他献上自我——这并不是唯一达成目的的手段。

那他又为什么要把恩佐斯的游戏当回事——世上不会有比自由甘美的滋味了，上古之神怎可能轻易遂他的愿？他压根不相信恩佐斯的目的如此纯粹，这或许是他玩弄人善用的把戏，而很不巧的是安度因确实在乎他们的交易是否可能因某种突发状况变味。

他就该安安静静待在这里，以乌瑞恩家族传承者的身份实现力所能及的和平，直到酷刑终结，恩佐斯心甘情愿放他离去。而非像现在这样——争分夺秒，一刻也不敢耽搁，片刻不能停步——为什么，为了逃离苦海。他不再是能任性妄为——即使在记忆中他不常这么干的——安度因·乌瑞恩王子了，无条件履行国王的义务，践行国王的道路。为此他早在最初便做好牺牲一切的打算。他的脚步在思考的间隙停滞下来，恩佐斯真的会履行自己的承诺吗——如果他离开，会不会又蹦出一个狡诈的说法将原本的一切全盘否定？

躁动不安的现实骤然拉回了他的千篇思绪。

安度因惊讶地看向自己不再受大脑使唤的双腿，他的性器硬得很厉害，却没有释放的迹象，两腿间黏液的分泌量空前泛滥——那些拥有自主活动能力、在母体内肆虐的卵开始肆无忌惮地碾压他的敏感点。

按理说不该发生那么快。

「啊，等等……」卵内生物的活动几乎要撑开他的肉穴，它们狠狠地在殷红的媚肉间挪动，迫不及待地想冲破薄薄的卵壁。

无数种冲击感此起彼伏，身体的力量骤然抽干。

不，他绝不能在这里……

国王向下体探手，试图制止古神的子嗣在这个关键时刻出产。他不知道没完没了的生产又要耗费他多长时间，他只有根本不容拖延的宝贵二十分钟。

他夹紧双腿，性器快要被后穴的疯狂弄得喷发了，睫角也挂满泪珠。安度因抓着手边最近的一块凸起的粗糙岩石，蹒跚地往前挪动。太慢了，他的心焦急起来。但是——不，求你了，至少别在这里——卵大幅度的活跃起来，碍于母体意志而怒火中烧的生命体开始以过分的力道挤压它们的温床，他不堪忍受的下体早就沉溺在下体的酥麻中，意识快彻底被夺去了。

国王忍不住哼出几声鼻音，不可否认……伴随三周以来恩佐斯充满屈辱的侵犯行为，包括这些卵日复一日的活动，他也越来越懂得委身快感。他没有别的选择了，安度因实在忍受不了了，他握住自己湿润的生殖器，以高潮冲刺般的速度上下撸动起来。

说实话，他不喜欢恩佐斯做的这些事……包括这些待产的邪恶幼崽，如果可以他宁愿换一种更能常理解释的责罚——但如果这是他必须要接受的，那就来吧。圣光在上，他一定能——

一种奇异的节奏扰乱了声音的波长，它不曾存在于现实，不曾存在于安度因听过的任何一章从世界各地搜罗来的乐谱，它来自……来自无序缥缈的梦。挥之不散的错觉始终萦绕安度因·乌瑞恩的心头，一个肠道般的转弯处发生的一切好像真的在这片黑暗的空间上演——正在那，如他第一印象，肠道般迂结的转弯处，类似水花溅散、石块沉落深窟的异动。

『他为什么一个人去那种地方——！』

吉恩——安度因几乎瞬间分辨出耳际充斥愤怒的喉音。

救救我，他虚弱地快要跪倒在地了。吉恩充满力量与安全感的嗓音让他真的双膝一软，国王嗫嚅着嘴唇，下意识想说点什么。

可吉恩怎么会到这来，他怎么会听到吉恩的声音。惊喜、疑惑，甚至某种……不敢置信——当他真的看到了他们，安度因目眶欲裂。是的，吉恩·格雷迈恩，那俨然是吉恩的姿态，习惯性的动作，说话的方式，还有愤怒时的语调。安度因真高兴在这个时刻自己能看见吉恩那代表吉尔尼斯最高象征的衣装。在他的对面，安度因认得这个靠墙抱臂的人影，间谍大师，马迪亚斯·肖尔。他们为什么——

他——究竟在哪儿。这副显现黑暗、布景偌大的场景横在安度因的去路前。模糊的、仿佛墨汁在纸张晕开的渍痕，他对这段存在的印象止于此。「吉恩……」他听见自己干裂的嘴唇不停哆嗦，求救的喉音快要溢出唇齿。他究竟在以怎样糟糕的姿态接近他们，安度因压下腹中不适，咬紧牙关向吉恩走去。

『我不明白，阁下。』马迪亚斯·肖尔为难地回应，他已经尽自己最大所能——眼底的淤青清晰可辨，『我们的勇士就带回了这样的消息，它听上去确实不可思议，但也许它真的具有意义。我们刚好有军队驻扎在祖达萨，如果您愿意……』

『够了！如果我们没有找到他，还为此耗费了大量人力与物力，落入了希尔瓦娜斯的陷阱，由你来承担后果吗！』吉恩愤怒地瞪着他，安度因注意到他脖颈凸起的青筋——这往往意味着，他快要控制不住怒火了。

『也就是说，您拒绝吗，阁下。』间谍大师一下子泄了气，他的双臂无力地垂在两侧，『我以为您至少……』

吉恩没有回应，他捂住额头，痛苦地低喃：『我不想这样。可他甚至连封信也没有留下……圣光在上，安度因，你就这么不信任我们吗。』

信？

什么，不。他明明留了——在自己书桌上，那封信！吉恩搜查过他的房间吗，他留下的信怎可能不翼而飞！

「我明明留了，吉恩，我留给你了。」他们仍旧没有因为自己说的话脱离痛苦，甚至没有注意自己。安度因适才顿悟过来，他们真的听不见自己的声音，此时此刻他所表达的一切无法传达到他们心中，这不过是一种……可笑的心理安慰，还有呼之欲出的情感。安度因明白了，他是多么想离开这，他是多么不喜欢独自面对恩佐斯的决定。可交易已经达成，他别无选择。而这——横在他的必经之路，挑唆他止步、求救并由喜转悲的景象不过是一段恩佐斯想让他窥见的幻象。事实上他还受困于恩佐斯的猫鼠游戏中，丝毫没有脱身的可能。

正当他颓然地想要放弃再与影像周旋，挽回败势的想法时，他突然感到外界因素致使皮肤灼烫的错觉。想要穿过虚像中间的王子不得不停止了接下来的行为，他抬起头，却不约而同地与两人对上视线——安度因欲言又止，他又惊又喜地维持着视线微妙却毫无分毫偏差的对视，看着他们两人的脸上同时露出的讶异神情。

『你在这做什么。』击溃了这气氛的是走上前来的吉恩·格雷迈恩，安度因看到他的脸上还带着未褪的怒火，他怒气冲冲——

「等等，别碰我！」安度因猛地向后退去——他下意识地将自己的丑态与幻想当真并联结在了一块。而当他真的发出叫喊的一刻，夹紧的双腿再也无法支撑那些疯狂蠕动的卵。空前的失落使他跌落在地，肚子里的动静加剧了，他不得已打开双腿，有什么东西挤出敏感的括约肌，往下坠去。「不，别这样……我不想。」安度因咬破嘴唇，他两眼模糊地往下体探手——最终他放弃了抵抗，他不能带着这些邪恶的生物去到任何地方，就在这——把它们全都排出来，他已经别无选择。安度因艰难地扒开有些闭合倾向的括约肌，他必须把古神邪恶的爪牙排出体外，否则——外膜碎裂了，粘腻的响声回旋不止。

快感瞬间抽空了他的大脑。

——他的下身一片凄惨，黏糊的液体混着精液流了一地，性器无精打采地垂着，顶端与地面拖着一根白丝。周围的空间响起密密麻麻的破壳声，以及口器啮咬空气的诡异响动。在逆光的蛛网捕获飞蛾般绝望的寒流中，又有无数种液体交织的声响清晰地从某一处爬来。无边的黑暗犹如潮水般涌来了，它带来了新的低语。吸盘掠过潮黏的石壁，攀行其间。

安度因两眼失焦地望了过去，他的双腿终于失去了力道，寸步难行。他无助又痛苦地咬住了嘴唇。

「时间到了，正如我们约定的那样，我循着你汁液的味道——真让人高兴，看来你正向合格的母体靠拢，看啊，你都懂得怎么自主排卵了。不止是我，你的孩子们也不禁欢呼雀跃。」悄寂无声的黑暗，正有什么东西压碎了嘴边温润的呼吸。他的下体被什么东西摸了一下，像在安慰。

不，它们不是，它们只是你羞辱、折磨我的手段。

「不。」他想拒绝，想据理力争，但冰凉的触须卷上他的脚踝，胯骨间的白丝因此拉长，「不！」他第一次爆发出剧烈的反抗。「我在离开前把一切都处理好了，吉恩不可能没收到……那是谎言，你骗不了我。」

「真是段反响惊人的影像，我不仅从你们身上看到了凡人皆有的可笑特质，还领教了你试图麻痹自己的手段。那么，为什么不赶快说点漂亮话打动你自己呢——告诉你自己，一个周密的出走计划不会出现纰漏，它将永远沿着正轨，沿着你期待的方向前行？卑微的蝼蚁知道你要向伟大的存在献出自己，他们是那样愚钝、懦弱，你的联盟有这么多嘴上宣扬自我奉献，赞颂圣光的人，而现在呢，他们都在哪儿呢！他们竟然眼睁睁地看着自己的国王来送死？——而你，安度因·乌瑞恩，联盟的国王，你竟然真的试图扳正他们的思维，将蝼蚁的思想高度视作与你齐平，让他们明白你的良苦用心，让他们心安理得地享受你的牺牲带来的幸福，让他们生活在和平与理想的世界，却满口妄言地痛斥你是个抛弃联盟的懦夫——这是真的吗？一切真的像愿望那样实现了？真好，如果它真能如你所愿……让我猜猜，你肯定想反悔了。」

古神没有进一步的动作，他攥住安度因的脚踝——只要他想，拧断它都不成问题。

「如果他没有收到……那封信。」安度因努力使自己听上去镇定，他绝不能被古神的话语左右了意志。眼泪、痛苦、悔恨，他绝不能给恩佐斯他想要的，「我必须告诉他我的想法。如果联盟为了寻找我而分散了兵力，那么我们更不可能抵御部落的正面突袭……也许，有人拿走了它？」安度因不敢置信地摇摇头，「不，不，我必须——」

恩佐斯开始动作了，触须以某种无法阻挡、无可反抗的力量掌控他的身体。安度因的后背重重地撞在地上，他贪图享受的肉棒也落入其中，袭来的细小疼痛与背后的整片擦伤让他血液沸腾。他的指甲在一块凸起的岩石上抓的鲜血直流，安度因竭力反抗触须的拉扯。顾不上疼痛了，岩石割破他的掌心，也许他的指甲崩开了——他必须要回去，他必须找个办法，他必须要把自己的想法传达给吉恩。仁慈的圣光啊，拜托，拜托，帮帮他——

深海的某一处，盲眼的鱼扭动身体拍打尾鳍，反抗汹涌浊流的吞噬，却最终归于黑暗。

**********

「你在这做什么！」

吉恩·格雷迈恩气势汹汹地冲上前来，他一把夺下侏儒手上的摄像机。

「抱歉，长官，你们吵得不可开交，我……」扎了两股马尾的侏儒顽皮地吐了吐舌头，她毫无歉意。砂金头发的茉瑞·鲍拉，小巧的侏儒牧师，她同样编属维瑞塔的团队。蓝眼睛、雀斑，丹莫罗来的女孩让尤尼忍不住多看两眼。「她真可爱。」她对芬奇耳语。

吉恩·格雷迈恩无意责令联盟的勇士：「够了，事情够麻烦了。别再用这东西对着我们。」他用戴着手套的手交还摄像机。

茉瑞踮起脚重新拿回了她的摄像机，侏儒欢呼起来：「谢谢，长官。你的慷慨大方我永生难忘——等等，它怎么烧坏了——不！」小侏儒痛心疾首的摆弄着它不再做任何反应的摄像机，她甚至不知道从什么时候开始它真的坏掉了。

「你是该改改这个毛病了。」维瑞塔冷静，甚至有点冷酷意味地拍了拍茉瑞的肩。

「这一点也算不上安慰，维瑞塔。」茉瑞不满地说，「我妈妈可想看我的照片了，如果我不能带点东西回去让她多惦记一会儿的话。她可能会忘记往烤鸡肚子里塞葡萄酒。」

形式并没有随着流入暴风城的重要消息变得明朗，马迪亚斯·肖尔大师支持前往祖达萨开展地毯式搜寻，其间他会避免打草惊蛇。而吉恩，并不是说他不同意，他只是对那位愤怒的朋友过分关注，吉尔尼斯的老国王没能百分百认同搜寻的可行性。至此，他们就达成共识开始了争吵——当然，选择权还是把握在吉恩手中。

他好像一下老了十几岁，芬奇盯着颓然地将身体按进座位，面容憔悴的老国王，心里不是滋味。他眼睛周围的细纹又加深了，甚至还添上了几道新的。好像连日来不曾间断的噩梦快要击垮吉恩·格雷迈恩，即使在被遗忘者的步步紧逼下也引领吉尔尼斯顽强抗争的国王了。安度因国王的失踪无疑压垮了他的某根神经，现在不是打扰这位国王感伤或愤怒的好时候。遗憾的是，吉尔尼斯的红发女孩没法对老国王的遭遇感同身受，她不会抢在间谍大师发言以前安慰——这不是个闲谈的好时机，错估时局只会徒添芥蒂。

「我们会有所行动。」吉恩·格雷迈恩隔着他的皮革手套狠狠敲了桌面，「绝不能走漏半点风声，一旦部落知道暴风城群龙无首，很快就会组织一起针对性的袭击。没有安度因，暴风城的士兵很可能对这场战争心灰意冷，而号召士气低落的士兵无疑在给女妖之王输送源源不断的兵力……很显然，我们不能采取大规模的行动。」

马迪亚斯·肖尔会意，他上前一步，立刻争取道：「我明白，阁下，我们会以小队形式出击。我很高兴这些值得信赖的联盟勇士齐聚一堂，他们曾无数次拯救艾泽拉斯，拯救联盟于水火之中，这次也不会例外。相信借助他们的力量，我们能把国王找回来。」

吉恩的食指叩击着桌面，他并不是这项计划的唯一审判人。评定计划的合理性最恰当的人选本应安分地夹在雄狮王座的两只金色大猫中间，恪尽职守。想到这里，吉恩·格雷迈恩用手托住下巴，他交叉的手指遮住嘴唇的动作。显然他陷入了沉思——他思考良久，联盟的勇士绝不能蛮头硬上。在他们都还没有搞清那位『愤怒的朋友』究竟使得信赖与否。

「我相信他，尤其是格雷迈恩国王的明智。」尤尼轻声对芬奇说。

「这还需要我来回答吗。」芬奇以充满着骄傲的情绪回应她的朋友。

「阁下……」间谍大师想要更进一步打破沉默，但在吉恩做出合理的决定前，他意识到自己不能这么僭越。于是他往后退了一步，挺直腰杆，面对格雷迈恩国王思考过后的数种可能性。压力太大了——即使同为国王，也没有人真的做过这样艰难的决定。吉恩现在要说的话，要下达的指令关乎联盟的未来。如果这真的只是一个混淆视听的阴谋与陷阱，那他们恐怕要前功尽弃。

「但愿这不是个坏主意。」吉恩发声了，他懊丧地把脸深埋进手套，在皮革的气味中老国王缓缓抬头，眼中藏着深深的倦怠，「去找到他，联盟的勇士。哪怕只是一段线索，如果你们能在祖达萨发现什么的话，立刻派人向我报告。我会留在这里平定可能的隐患。他父亲把他托付给我……我不能眼睁睁看着他出任何意外。」

「定当不负重托。」

马迪亚斯·肖尔毕恭毕敬地行礼。现在，得到了指令的勇士很快就要开展他们在祖达萨的部署，即使他们的长官至今对此毫无准备。但他们不能再留在这为难吉恩了，萨沙牵住维瑞塔的手，跟随一众勇士离开了暴风要塞。

「安全起见，各位，我不希望从祖达萨收到任何关于你们的讣告。」他们一直穿过暴风要塞长长的走廊，间谍大师边走边说，令人不敢相信的是他仍保持了镇定，「我们对那儿的状况以及国王的处境还不了解——实在有太多未知数了。」

两侧的暴风城陆军士兵纷纷向联盟的尊客致礼，一直到矗立着国王雕像的喷水池前，间谍大师才转身，向诸位应征者说出心底想法。

「我很高兴格雷迈恩阁下终于做出了选择，我们都知道国王失踪的消息不可能永远隐瞒下去。拜托了，联盟的勇士。把它当作一次重要的调查，联盟的未来就托付给你们了。」间谍大师重新恢复了平日的姿态，形式已经不容耽搁，「现在，去暴风城港口，我会尽快差人安排好前往祖达萨的事宜……同时，我有一种预感，相信我们很快就会见到那位『愤怒的朋友』了。」

**********

触须从脚踝缠绕至腿根，不由分说地朝两侧分开双腿。它们正调整着力道按压腿窝及大腿内侧的屁股，若有若无地爱抚起肉囊。不再重复过去机械性的插入行为，只是……一味按压他的身体。安度因紧张地盯着手心微微发亮的物件，呼吸发凉。

「向我证明你的决心。」古神的低语如潮水般轰鸣开来，他仿佛游走在安度因的腿间，又仿佛摩挲着他微微干裂的双唇——无论哪个都是恩佐斯的一部分，「穿上它们，向我证明——你先前的反抗只是一个失误。」

那是两枚无法以任何语言来形容的工艺——巧夺天工的环饰，拇指大小。安度因不止一次见过相似的纹样，它们基本出自一些缴获来的娜迦武器，据说这是部分娜迦刻意为自己的兵器与法杖精心雕刻的。恩佐斯带来给他的目的……他出神地盯着自己嫣红挺立的乳首，它们已经『熟透了』，像产崽的奶牛般挤出汁水，又仿佛下体失禁的姿态——他迟迟没有动作——激烈的反抗与冲突过后，他就整件事的不良影响向恩佐斯道歉。纵使安度因还是无法放下吉恩对他的担忧，可他尚未逃出恩佐斯的地盘，又得通过什么方式告诉吉恩，别来担心自己。问题在于，他真的能毫不犹豫地说出这些话吗——在经历了恩佐斯的所作所为之后？

——向我证明你的决心。

恩佐斯将小巧的、冰凉的物件放进他手心。带着某种致命的口吻——或是威胁，或是诱惑——他这样说道。

安度因捏起一侧的乳首，乳汁在指尖沁开。国王夹拢两腿，小心地按摩乳尖微涨处，他看着那闪烁着寒冷锋芒的针尖咽口水。可必须有人做出牺牲，按恩佐斯要求的——扎过这儿柔软的皮肤……刺穿它，使之呈现美妙动人的景色，犹如自甘悬挂铃铛的猫。这谈何容易，用针刺穿分布着细小而敏感的神经的乳首，它会流血，会持续刺痛……谁都对此望而却步。

「我能嗅到你混杂了退却、恐惧以及哀求的体液散发出的气味，真想不到，这些在一个国王身上是如此耻辱可笑的情绪却让你闻起来更加香甜了。」讽刺的回音响遏行云，那些具有惊人力量、混杂着非凡之音的触须如蛇攀过洞壁，寒意间杂着恐惧，从头到脚地击碎安度因摇摇欲坠的心。他在绝对的恐惧的凝视下闭紧双眼，「……你喜欢疼一点，还是我们从开始就稍稍减轻难度？」

「什么？」他可一点也不知道还有选择的余地。安度因停下动作，他很高兴疼痛能迟来一会了。

「无论你采取什么样的手段，我要看到我想要的结果——这是你反抗的代价，这是我们继续交易的筹码。以这个方式向我证明，我们的交易对彼此依旧充满价值。让我看看你的决心，看看你究竟愿意为联盟做到何种地步。当然，如果你实在无法忍受疼痛，我给你准备了另一套计划。」一根有着手臂粗细的粘腻触须暗示性地游过他的侧颊，和古神听似温和的诱导如出一辙，它留下的唯有——彻骨的冰寒，「把它含进嘴里，我向你保证，它有着让你忘却痛苦的魔力。」

「我不需要。」他意志坚决地摇摇头，「我可以……」

「哦？真是勇气可嘉，联盟的国王，看来我等不到你卑躬屈膝的时刻了。但放心，我会一直一直地等待你……另一套计划始终有效，相信我们迟早有机会用上它——还在等什么呢，向我展示你的决心，你的勇气，你的毅力。」

他刺了进去——在恩佐斯的催促以及趁早结束痛苦的心里作祟下，血珠连串的从针尖扎入的陷口冒出。国王的呼吸倏然收紧，他没有想到会有这样的疼痛——没有做任何缓痛措施，也没有任何形式的安抚，他只能咬着牙将针尖往里送。疼痛急剧地扩散开来，乳汁喷出了一点，混着血水往脚下滴淌。他不再有动作的力气，两耳传来阵阵嗡鸣，他的手腕抖得厉害。

他不该答应的，他该拔出来……有可能，他刺错了位置。

「怎么了，继续——一个漂亮的环和你们旷日持久的流血战争比起来算得了什么呢。伟大的人类国王，有什么是你不能坚持下来的呢？」

古神继续煽风点火。

水滴的节奏骤然清晰，安度因沉默着凝视自己沾着鲜血的指尖，揉捏着乳头下方的手指明显感到了针尖的触感，他成功了。但颤动着的呼吸始终无法恢复往日的平静，血接二连三地滴在他的大腿上，形成刺目的图景。他扎进去了，情急之下——他没有力气再继续那充满煎熬与屈辱的下一步，将环饰调整位置……

「转动它，固定位置。」

古神无情又毫无体恤之意地命令。

不、不可能，这怎么可能。他合不拢哆嗦不已的牙关，无法用任何理由说服自己。他的身体本能地违背了意志，介于这脆弱部位不堪忍受的苦难——这是最好的证明，兴许他的意志也渴望躯壳的抗争。

「对不起……下次、绝对不会。」他不能转动它，已经够疼了。火上浇油不会使得事态的任何方面好转起来，他只可能因此流更多的血，「请饶恕我……」

「你放弃向我证明自己的诚意了？真是遗憾。想必日后，你的子民会在亡灵的呼吸——我都忘了他们并不会呼吸——在他们对生者的践踏与侵蚀下腐烂，而那些无时无刻饱受战争、侵略与屠杀疾苦的德莱尼人，很快就要迎来救赎的曙光了——因为他们的敌人会毫不留情地杀死他们，把他们爱好和平、遵从圣光的蓝色血液泼洒在埃索达的长廊上，他们的世界不再有痛苦，因为他们迎来了死亡的救赎。想想你那些憩息自然、热爱自然的精灵朋友。一棵树怎么可能是开端呢，这个世界有多少生命的奇迹，亡灵就能一一摧毁，一一焚烧，直至殆尽！万物皆要衰亡，要死去，再由他们之手，实现复生，实现永恒不灭，实现他们己身的壮大！他们会践踏你父亲精心维系起来的『和平』，将秩序毁于一旦，将世界归于无序，拱手送到毁灭的嘴边。你所有的朋友难逃一死。到了最后——你真的以为唯独联盟的毁灭？——不，怎么会这么简单呢，部落其他的盟友——牛头人的氏族，巨魔的部落……他们在劫难逃。现实永远不是一个合格的容器，你又怎么能指望它装满野心？」

他只是在故意刺激他，故意提到他的父亲，故意提及遗害万年的战争，故意……放大亡灵对生者的仇恨，没有不能化解的难题，更不会有恒古不变的敌人。

他别无选择——

安度因的嘴唇轻轻碰触了一下触手的尖端，黏稠的汁液沾染他的下唇。他不知道这样做顶什么用，但制止恩佐斯在语言游戏上出奇制胜，这是安度因需要克服的首要难题。

「现在，转动它。」

他照做了。但愿一切有所改善。手指动作犹豫再三——针尖变换着角度，调整挂饰的位置。这么做通常可能撕裂创口，导致无法愈合或更猛烈的剧痛。他不能让恩佐斯恶毒的诅咒应验，生灵与亡者的下场不应如此，他们都有各自生存的权利，而非……必须要靠战争存续。一阵细痒的酥麻从乳尖扩散，乳汁又流了出来，一直覆盖了环上的血迹，安度因忍不住松了拇指，轻哼出声。

——疼痛缓释了？取而代之的是……

他鼓起勇气，一点一点按照既定路线动作。在取代刺痛的感觉逐渐发散全身的过程中，那枚小小的环饰完好地佩戴在肿胀的乳首。叫人惊异的是，期间居然没有产生一丝疼痛。他竟然完成了？国王不敢置信地看着胸前淌血的环饰，伤口还没痊愈……显得莫名触目惊心，他惊异这一部分竟然这么容易完成——在恩佐斯的帮助下。就好像真的给了他不少处理第二个环饰的勇气，这时，一根触须穿过环的中央，不顾还未能承受任何刺激、尚流着血的乳尖，微微拉扯。

「啊嗯……」

并不是痛呼。

分身很快起了反应，安度因羞怯地夹拢两腿。他居然会从这样的事品尝到快感——乳尖沁出的甜腻触感让人脊背发痒，乳首进而分泌出少量的汁液，显得更为情色。穿环造成的损伤不再视作肉体的痛楚，而是以一种奇妙的方式转换为了快感。这无法以常理来解释，或许是恩佐斯的某种力量……触手重新主导了他双腿的掌控权，制止安度因做出任何爱抚性器的举动，古神毫无止歇地催促——继续，决心的证明不会因小小的胜利而改变结果。

嘴边的触须移去了，安度因舔掉嘴唇沾到的液体，眼神涣散。拜它们的存在所赐，继续坚持并非难事，舌头卷着凉凉的粘液下咽，但是——

「——好痛！」

他毫无防备地惊声呼痛，血又从新鲜的伤口淌下，形状姣好的乳首登时鲜血直流。还不止是刚刺入的部位，另一边——刚才还令国王勃起的另一侧也剧痛不止。仿佛内里娇嫩的软肉都被破坏，大脑意识几近抽干——生理性的泪液模糊眼眶，他张开嘴，犹如渴水的鱼般竭力汲取氧气。胸膛起伏的弧度加剧。

「只剩下最后一点了，尊敬的国王，你又为什么要在胜利面前止步不前呢。要知道，你的坚持将为你的子民带来多大的、多么不可奢求的幸福。」

安度因的嘴唇急切地寻找起什么，他方才已经尝过一次甜头——现在一旦失去——心脏焦躁地跳动着。潜意识中，他必须为了逃避身体不堪忍受的痛苦而去吮含那根具有拯救意义的触须。可它在哪儿呢，恩佐斯把它藏到哪儿去了？

——它来了，萦绕着抚慰心灵、平复伤痛的力量的冰凉黏液，它又一次具有侵略性地滑近自己唇边。安度因·乌瑞恩惊喜万分，他下意识的——几乎没有任何东西操控意识般的含住了触手的尖端。他最不愿承认的事发生了——此刻他正近乎痴迷地舔吮触手，不仅如此，爱抚娇嫩又敏感的乳首的动作仍未中止，指端被沁出的蜜液濡湿，摩擦的举动加之伤处与金属小幅度的接触——他的意识陷入朦胧，嘴唇漏不出喘息以外的半个字句。他无法停止揉捏乳首的动作，随着触手在口腔内肆意滑行，粘膜清晰感受到冰凉滑腻的触须外壁塞满口腔，一点点往舌苔输送粘液——他被最终强行撑开的粗暴行为弄得不住眯眼。

「你示弱了，人类国王。很好，等你完成最后一项挑战……我们再把之后的时光变得快乐一点。疼痛并不是让这些惩罚刻进你脑子里的长久之策。」明显的停顿扰乱了原本的语序——好像有什么东西扰乱了——也许是石子滚动的声响？但古神分毫不在意这个，在这之后，耳中流入古神刻意压低、带着嘲弄的笑意的喉音，「主动点，也许我会好心赐给你休息的时间。」

……这太弥足珍贵了，难道不是吗？

这让人类国王的内心充满不可置信，却又心存侥幸。腿间的触须蠢蠢欲动起来，他配合着触须有力的动作，自觉地张开双腿，他完成了乳环的最后一个调整动作，从胸前扯开手撑在腿的外侧，故此支撑身体。精美的环饰伴随身体的上下扭动摇晃起来，甜蜜的汁水也往外飞溅，非同一般的触感惹得国王连连呻吟。他贪婪地吞吸触须分泌的汁液，一并咽入喉中——比起疼痛，他不得不承认还是委身快感来的自来。一根触须伸向他的臀缝，寻找着红肿的秘穴。

抗拒的神色消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是过分的温驯与配合。

臀肉激烈地与周围的触须产生碰撞，令人脸红的拍打声不绝于耳。他的双臂支撑身体，便于交合，恰到好处的顶撞溅出四射的汁水。「啊，啊嗯……」食髓知味的身体不经意吐露呻吟，主动迎合使得一切轻松起来，得益于触手的灵活性，成倍的快感终于令安度因无法绷住神经，他肆意地喘息起来，「好深、慢、慢点……嗯啊——！」

「你变得温顺多了，是不是喜欢它们在你肚子里驰骋的感觉？」

他努力吞咽口水，沉陷在肉欲的身体颠簸起伏。不知道究竟是什么样的力量驱使他含着触须，模糊不清地说出这番话来，可他仍在结尾给自己留了余地：「啊，喜、喜欢，所以……」所以，饶了我吧。他轻轻咬了一下嘴中触须，最终没说出口。

「嘘……现在可不是说不解风情的话的时候。」

肉穴绞紧触须时，他一下便感到薄薄的外壁下方那起伏的熟悉质感，一阵不可言喻的酥麻蔓延全身，他知道，那些把他逼得精神恍惚的卵又来了：「啊，又，又要——」嘴唇哆嗦不已，他不敢相信自己的声音竟真的如他噩梦中的那样染上了期待。

「如你所愿——」

「进、进去了，唔唔……」大量汹涌的卵气势汹汹地顶入腔穴，粘液冲击脆弱敏感的肠道——他一边扭动身体一边惊呼，肉穴交合的缝隙不停漏出液体，卵堆积起来，挤压前列腺的过程中安度因再次微眯两眼，视野陷入模糊，滚烫的泪水从脸颊滑落，洁白的大腿痉挛不已。也许恩佐斯会兑现他的承诺，允许自己休息一会……意识开始嗡嗡作响之际，肉棒也如期待般喷出稀薄的精液，软软的瘫在一旁。他又一次鼓起的腹部预示着一轮授卵的完成。

「啊、嗯哈……」他双腿大张，肉棒顶端挂着一道浊液。穴口还能朦胧的看到最后一枚卵的轮廓——以往不会这样的，恩佐斯抽离了触须。让他自己控制穴口的收缩，保证这些卵不会掉出来。前所未有的考验令他有点困惑——而真正的答案没有迟来，很快——几乎在下一秒到来之际，他立刻就知道为什么了。

触手按摩肌肉的水声没有止息，它们依旧凭借自己的意识维持着某种机能，特意防止安度因舒适粘腻的鼻音因动作的停滞而停歇。除此以外……却再没有什么声音比得过一阵出现在遥远的窟洞下方，以一种不可名状的频率扰乱了古神混沌的耳语的，那道坚定有力的脚步声了。

安度因迷迷糊糊地抬起头，寻找声音的方位。谁会到这儿来呢，古神忠实的无面者？他的娜迦仆从？——他受困于暗无天日的遗迹之下的这些日子，却连恩佐斯这些忠心耿耿的侍从的影子都没见过。他们又怎么会在这个恰好的时机过来拜访呢？

先于他理解状况的是古神以胜利者的姿态送来的阵阵低语，触手搅动口腔粘膜，安度因紧紧抓着手边的一根触须维持身体平衡，他的双腿大张，承受着绞紧的肉壁中那些卵渐渐坚硬起来的外壳。他甚至没有注意到恩佐斯喷在肩侧那阵潮腥的呼吸充满恶意、撩拨及玩弄之意。

「——看来我们有客人来了。」

无尽的嘲弄、无穷的喜悦，以及……重重敲击在安度因心脏上的猖狂大笑。

**********

在赞达拉的土地行走，诸事都要格外留心。

考虑到战时状态的戒严工作，尤尼、芬奇及部分小队成员留守山口，他们所处的地理位置便于观测要道，同时小规模的冲突也不至引起怀疑。而部队中分出的一支小队自行涉入阿塔格罗尔——娜迦的聚集地进行搜查。小队的领队者，无可厚非的人选，维瑞塔·安德罗斯，经验老道的黑锋骑士只挑选了几名伙伴，过于浩大的声势可能引来赞达拉的巨魔，她们想要尽可能的避免与部落的冲突，避免他们有人将联盟小队现身祖达萨的消息传送给赞达拉方面——避免任何涉及行动泄露的可能。维瑞塔要求她的同伴尽可能的抹除行动痕迹，埃索达的萨满贝勒接下了这个活，没有人再比埃索达来的医师少女适合与大地、水流与火焰沟通，掩藏这些留在泥泞上的足迹了。她非凡的亲和力得到了元素的认可，早在萨沙及维瑞塔认识她以前，她曾在碧蓝岗哨，法蒂玛的帮助下就任过临时医师。

维瑞塔留着一点余地——对于她面对的女性娜迦——选择女性并不是没有道理的，至少她们留存的智慧利于沟通。她从萨沙手上借来的一柄小刀刺穿对方胸前厚实的鳞片，停在心脏前一寸的肌肉处。维瑞塔能轻易分辨脏腑的分布，掌控如何摧毁……或并不进行丝毫的破坏。娜迦的反抗早在数分钟前，维瑞塔以冰冷的眼神注视她时便停止了。如果她不按照乖乖遵守要求，那么她的心脏会被洞穿——正如死亡骑士毫无情绪的眼睛一样。

她依旧在狡猾地打量周围，斜睨笑容和煦的法师——她的同伴看上去太温柔了，野兽的本能使她盯上了看上去较为温顺的敌人……或猎物。

「……这里有很多你的同伴，我们并不需要在你身上花费五分钟。」死亡骑士徒手逮住她滑腻的发须，皮革手套使她无法像鱼一样脱身，巨大的撕扯力下她惨绝人寰地嘶叫起来，尾巴重重拍打地面。维瑞塔迫使娜迦露出咽喉，对她施加压力，「告诉我，这里发生过什么。」她指的是这座废弃的神殿，神殿有一大半趋于倒塌。萨沙的魔法屏障包围了神殿周围，其余娜迦不会注意这里——这不过一个小小的障眼法。

「萨沙。」

维瑞塔哼了一声。她并不在乎娜迦即将遭受何种痛苦，也许她会把她的尸骸变成她的同伴那样——死亡骑士的目光瞥向神殿角落几具足有半身遭到焚烧的遗骸。唯有惊人的高热火魔法才能造成如此大面积的创伤，维瑞塔见过的法师并没有多少在折磨人的道路上精进技巧。也就是说，对方和自己的目的一致，拷问——

法师脸上的微笑仍未消退，她颀长纤细的手摊开。一阵短时间的吟唱过后，掌心旋动的火焰吹起她的秀发。火球并不大，考虑到空间的缘故，更考虑到折磨的手段应该……依次递增。

「按到她的脸上去。」维瑞塔冷酷的拽住娜迦后脑的触须，使她面对萨沙。

「可能会有点痛。」萨沙对她轻柔地说道，她单手捋起耳旁的长发，按住臀后的长裙，半蹲下来，「不过，早点告诉我们你的同伴经历了什么或许会酌情减轻疼痛。」她掩住嘴唇，掌心的火球毫不犹豫地按在娜迦的脸上，高温登时在她那张狰狞可怖的脸上蔓延，娜迦痛苦地尖叫起来，可她的吼叫根本无法传达到外界——只要萨沙的屏障依旧在。她像濒死的动物不顾一切的扭动着，死亡骑士徒手压制住了她的反抗，眼睁睁看着萨沙的手从她的眼部慢慢划向喷吐咒骂的嘴唇。

随着一边的嘴唇像蜡烛一样融化——她仍保留着谈吐的能力。娜迦终于招架不住。

「一个人！一个会使用魔法的人！」她惊声尖叫起来，「他来到这里，残杀我们的同伴——要求我们告诉他，纳沙塔尔的洞窟——」她仅存的另一只眼蓄满恐惧，眼前的人真的可能杀了她，就像她那些惨死的同伴一样——

「好好说话的时候也是很动听的歌喉呢。」萨沙在维瑞塔的示意下收回手。

「什么洞窟。」维瑞塔咄咄逼人，「告诉我他的特征。」

「古代遗迹，那同样是一座神殿，女王不允许我们靠近，她不允许有人打扰这座神殿的安宁。他问出了遗迹的地址——我想那就是他的目的地。他——」娜迦竭尽所能地思考着，「一个着装怪异的人类……和你们不同，他的身上蕴含着强大的力量，让我们——不敢靠近。他抓走了我的同伴，我看得出他很愤怒，接着我只看见他触摸了一下，他们……」她看向角落里两具凄惨的尸体，顿了顿，「他们的皮肤燃烧起来，惨叫着——然后死了。」

「萨沙，检验一下尸体上残留的魔力。」……至少确认那位『愤怒的朋友』并不是什么难以应付的暮光法师。

萨沙走到其中一具尸体前，将手平放在遗体的胸口，她闭上眼检测创伤处残留的魔力。「已经消散的差不多了，看样子他并不想我们揣测他的身份……」话音未落，萨沙猛地睁开眼，她好像突然发现了什么，将手倏地伸进娜迦的喉咙，在喉咙中搜寻什么——她从断裂的舌头后方掏出一个沾满腥臭唾液的东西。

法师甩去手腕上的唾液，盯着掌心的东西，她的魔力检测没有出问题的话，这正是那位『愤怒的朋友』留在娜迦体内的，具有传讯能力的媒介。那是一枚漆黑的鳞片，准备来说……那枚鳞片属于黑龙。而自从死亡之翼肆虐并腐蚀了整个黑龙军团开始，黑龙的存在几乎就从这个世界上抹消了，除了……

这不是问题的关键。她没有说话，只是在维瑞塔走近前，开始倾注魔力解读鳞片指示的文字。

一段一次性生效的文字，保密程度极高。萨沙在解读了其中的几种短语后，做了数个深呼吸，她的眉头微微抽动了一下，仿佛将其中一段文字咽进肚子里。「这是黑暗帝国时期的一处旧址，这枚鳞片告诉了我具体方位，还有可能的危险。光凭肉眼看上去，这座旧址浮现于大地之上的规模不过其千万分之一，它真正的规模与镇压的邪恶之力……远远超出想象。国王很可能去了那，但他是怎么得到它的消息的？」

「也许是古神最擅长的把戏，一场梦。」维瑞塔说，「石碑只是一个提示。他不便现身，却可以用这种方式主导我们的调查方向。」

随行的德鲁伊雪诺双手抱胸，他的出现并不使在场之人感到意外。这支队伍需要一位富有自然经验，且见多识广的知识担当，生活了上千余年的暗夜精灵是很好的见证者，他是大自然的不二人选。德鲁伊教的信徒以卓越的自然与野性力量赢得了掌声，在他奔走沃顿与祖达萨两地，为联盟殊死作战之际，这支小队的使命秘密交付到了他的肩上。

他靠在遗迹的墙上听了姑娘们的交谈太久，是时候表达自己的看法了：「他为什么要特地闯进国王的房间，把石碑摆在那？等待我们意识到国王失踪才重视那面石碑——不便现身的解释多的不可想象，而差遣值得信赖的人转交给联盟的领袖，这同样也不成问题。」雪诺凭借那符合年龄的冷静与超越外表的成熟——精灵的两种极端特征很好地体现在他身上。白色的长发在后脑编成了单股辫，面纹的存在诉说着他是多么亲切——或富有知识。

「我们只能认定他或许想从国王的房间拿什么东西——而他刚好闯入了国王的房间。可能他遇到了国王，可能当时国王已经离开。留下石碑是他不得已的选择，因为他在第一时间就选择赶了过去。」

「这么做可不见得有什么好处……现在看来，他并没有追上国王。」雪诺很好的将自己融入聆听者的身份当中。

「我不清楚。」

维瑞塔罕见地摇了摇头。

娜迦依旧在维瑞塔与萨沙的步步紧逼下惊魂未定，现在她说出了所有，她们应该放她离开了——她充满期待地往外看了一眼，她的同伴还没有注意到她，真该死——否则她们就能把恶心的人类团团包围，杀她们个措手不及了。

「部落的巡逻队快到了。」

一直聆听大地的声音的贝勒说，她从地上站起，结束与大地的交流。德莱尼将马尾辫甩到一旁，她看向维瑞塔，和她交换了眼神：「在他们检测到萨沙的魔法屏障以前，我们最好尽快离开这。」

「也没有其他值得审问的了，现在就收工回去。」

维瑞塔冷淡地示意萨沙移开贴在娜迦脸上的手——火魔法早便消退，剩下的只有对娜迦的单方面恐吓。

她一定要逃走——娜迦小幅度地拍动着尾巴，等她离开这，立刻召集她的同伴——把这些家伙杀个精光！她们竟然敢……脸部的刺痛难以消退，她的怒火也开始疯涨。而很快怒火便烟消云散，因为维瑞塔看了她最后一眼。死亡的使者冰蓝的，仿佛冒着森森寒气的眼睛，和最初想要杀死她的时候一样——毫无感情的波动。她究竟在用这对讨人厌的蓝眼睛看着什么呢？——很快她就知道了。

小刀往下按了半公分，一丝浊血飙溅出来，娜迦的身体不再动弹，神殿内发生的一切好似顷刻归于平寂。萨沙检查了另一具尸体的喉咙，没有搜寻到其他鳞片的存在，她把鳞片握进手心，示意维瑞塔一切正常。

「如果部落抓到她，也能以同样的方式问出我们想要问的。」雪诺赞许地瞧了维瑞塔一眼，死亡骑士的表现从开始就不令人失望，他很高兴有这么一个人能和自己达成……行为上的共识。

**********

客人？谁会甘愿跨越几万米深的深海，跑到不毛之地来做客？

安度因迷迷糊糊地支起身子，柔软的触须托住他的身体及手肘，同时撑起他沉重的腹部，方便他看清恩佐斯口中的『客人』。那整齐的行步声一直在吸引他的注意，好像在呼应恩佐斯的召唤，却又与那些邪恶之物相处的不是那么和谐。

「欢迎，欢迎。原谅我没能及时迎接，我的孩子们并没有进来通报……这么说，想来你已经见过他们了。」

混着千万种奇特声调的嗓音游过钟乳石下方，悉索声呈涟漪状荡漾开去。它无形的力量绞杀卷入洞中的陌生气流，裹缠着浓厚的混沌与无序，游刃有余地穿行在高耸的石锥间——唯一能联想到的动物唯独，毒蛇。

它们庞大而富有压迫感的单一躯壳以触须的形式展现，没有任何一种现有文明以固定名词的形式为这些邪恶的存在命名。软体生物冰凉的表壳下涌动着暗潮，他曾以蔽日的阴影与恐怖实现统治——见证一个黑暗王国的崛起，及它的陨落。它并非泰坦文明能够对抗或净化的存在，如果可以这么做，早在黑暗帝国的支配者横行艾泽拉斯之际，他们便会被泰坦消灭——它那冰冷的回音多次呢喃着：它早已根植艾泽拉斯的五脏六腑，她身体的每一处，就像顽疾与扩散的疫病，就像不可移除的病灶。

意识的具象形式狰狞地扭动起来，它们正以某种高组织性的意识往访客的方向活动。令人不安的沉寂中它们无意识地相触、绞动、纠缠，从不知名的黑暗源头延伸，密密匝匝地涌向光即将陨落之地。

安度因设想过很多种可能，又一个交易者，又一个古神忠心耿耿的腐化物，和一个误入歧途的可怜渔夫，外面的风暴拉下了晴日的幕布他顶多只想泊下他的船找一处避风港歇歇脚——虽说这并不是什么值得歇脚的好去处。又或许希尔瓦娜斯，风行者预备带来一支载满未知财富的舰队，而恩佐斯不会拒绝送上门来的诱惑——不论如何，有人要看到他的丑态了。可长久的拘禁似乎使安度因·乌瑞恩遗忘了怎么全面地思考问题……基于现实意义的考量使他提不起一丁点兴趣来，却因此忽略了那个排除在一切可能外的人。

模糊的人形在阴影中不紧不慢地拉近。人类国王没有放开嘴中的触须，吸盘偶尔吸住他的舌尖，迫使他微张开嘴——他的身体也因此前倾，口中模拟的行为近似穴肉与触手的交媾——纵使安度因希望能在丑态败露前停下，可开始逐渐适应乳尖穿过异物的感官却不容许他这么做。只要他安静地舔舐触须，疼痛会像一头一睡不醒的巨兽，他实在无力承担扯动伤口带来的剧痛。

伴随身体的摇动，环饰小幅度刺激着乳尖的嫩肉，沿着环的边缝又有数量不减的乳汁淌到肚子上，它甜美的回音盖过了此起彼伏的水声。他双眼迷离，扭动着塞满卵的腹部，双腿大张取悦着填塞他身体的触须。外界的一切与他皆无关联，口中那些分泌的液体舒缓了穿环带来的疼痛，这意味着安度因必须讨好他……

不对劲。

停止的步伐与洞窟中的水滴的间奏让他不得不移过视线——按在舌头上的吸盘将他再次拉得前倾——他以一个下流又粘腻的鼻音回应舒适。

略比记忆中窜高不少的个子，见证了这些年来状况良好的肩背，它们更以男孩们都想争抢的形式发育过了——也许尚在发育。与过去别无二致的衣装满是独有的异域风情，他具有特征性的深色皮肤……不止如此，一双熠熠发亮的眼睛始终犹如照彻漆黑海面的雾灯，平静又神秘地望了过来。

它是红色的，与记忆中的色彩如出一辙，只是……

「不。」安度因几乎立刻认出了他，他瞪大双眼……开玩笑，他又怎么会认不出他来呢。白虎寺一别，他们似乎都深陷成长带来的变化，即使某些微小的改变发生在他朋友的身上，安度因也以圣光之名起誓，他绝不会忘记他——可悲的是，久别的重逢最终只化作一声连自己都能清晰听到的绝望的哭咽。他笨拙地扭动身体，挣扎，腹中的卵却开始捣乱，它们把他压得只剩下欢愉的喘息。

他仰起脖子靠在一根触须旁，脆弱的喉咙暴露无遗。双唇碰撞，他有什么想说的。但这些卵塞的实在太深了，快把他下体的神经撑到失去控制作用了。他不能动，哪怕一下都可能像老练的妓女那样边呻吟边射出精液，他只能徒劳的流出泪来。

最终的触手稍稍挪开一点，恩佐斯好像正在给他发声的机会。「……别看我！拉西奥！」他想也不想——这个机会多有可能是恩佐斯的阴谋——近乎哀求地喊出对方的名字，太多想倾诉的故事全数压垮了喉外肌，唯一能倾诉的只言片语显得微弱异常。

他为什么要来这，圣光在上，他怎么能来……他怎么能看到自己如此糟糕的丑态？

不，他宁愿这是一个幻觉。站在这座黑暗的洞窟与破碎的神殿之间的，站在他面前的不过拉西奥的幻影，这一切左不过恩佐斯的恶作剧——他还没有玩够吗，他明明已经答应会留在这儿，会补偿所有的过失……安度因难过又委屈的哭出了声。他害怕面对现实，他宁愿拉西奥还在艾泽拉斯的酒乡谈笑风生，永远也别到这儿来。

可如果这就是真的呢。

他们分别了这么久，久到安度因都不在乎他做了什么事，诱发了怎样的混乱！他待在哪儿逍遥自在都好，他想什么时候跑来道歉都好！凭什么他非要现在出现。这和羞辱究竟有什么区别！

走开。他真想对拉西奥说……求你了，走开吧。

「别伤心，我亲爱的母体。有人拜访并不是一件值得掉泪的事，你难道不想见见我们的访客吗？」尽管语调亲昵暧昧，封锁行动的触须依旧无情地压制着国王几乎要逃脱的身体——以更大的力道宣称逃跑不过痴心妄想。一根触手温柔而强硬地掰正他的下巴，「嗯，拉西奥……我知道你，泰坦造物与凡人所净化的，最后的黑龙。」

仿佛被恩佐斯的言语吸引了注意，停留在安度因身上打量的目光偏转了——

恩佐斯低声念叨，好像对这个全新的个体产生了兴趣：「我能从你身上嗅到一种熟悉的味道，我的客人。好像在很久以前，也存在着某个充斥着与你一样愤怒气息的个体，对……准确的说，那正是愤怒。我想起来了，大地的守护者，他们都这么称呼他。真不可思议，那是你的父亲吗？——他真是优秀的作品，我至今还未曾忘怀他那颗坚强的心灵，一位再称职不过的守护者。你来是为了成为像他一样尽忠职守的巨龙吗。」

沉默并不让恩佐斯灰心丧气，他兴奋地咀嚼着话中浓浓的恶意，并以此为乐：「知道吗，我一直在好奇，被自己的父亲追杀是什么滋味——又或者，企图杀死他。别误会我的意思，年轻人，从这个世界诞生之初，我就见证了不少类似的趣事。但值得高兴的是，我终于能从一个活下来的家伙那儿听听感想了。」

圣光在上，他究竟在说什么。

拉西奥绝不会忘记恩佐斯对死亡之翼的所作所为，他差点把艾泽拉斯毁于一旦，甚至差点害拉西奥丢掉性命。他的朋友此行前来寻仇？那么，他肯定不会一个人来。安度因被这个念头吓了一跳，不，别这样，为什么偏偏要赶在这种时候……恰逢自己同恩佐斯履行如此下贱的交易的时候。他真希望留在他过去记忆中的只是如眼前这般成熟的、好像真的长大那么一点儿的拉西奥，这样他的潜意识会将眼前所见归于某种空洞的骗局。如果一切并不遂愿，那就意味着安度因最不愿面对的事发生了。

拉西奥真的来了，他真的……

黑龙的眼角条件反射地抽动一下。发生在黑龙与艾泽拉斯上的灾难确实令人抱憾，黑龙王子的童年时光也不再因此美好，一边颠沛流离，一边逃脱亲生父亲的追杀。尽管如此他仍在用与记忆别无二致的青涩嗓音说：

「千须之魔，梦魇之神……数个世纪以来艾泽拉斯饱受伤病折磨，她屡次陷入奄奄一息的境地。这几乎覆灭生灵的垂危背后系数有你的参与。现在，你趁陆地上的勇士无暇应对你对这个世界造成的巨大隐患，趁虚而入，多次着手施计将她引向毁灭的深渊。」他一字一顿，毫不畏惧地与窥破黑暗的神相视。

「话可不能这么说，尊敬的大地守护者之子。扇动翅膀的蝴蝶并不知道哪儿会因此诞生一场灾难性的风暴，那不过就是一个无心的、一个行使造物主赋予天赋的——不得不去做的事。你又怎能因此责骂蝴蝶？这不过一个无心之失——我只是轻轻扇动了一下翅膀，去履行我被赋予的天职，去行使与任何生物别无二致的权利，这些不都是我应当享有的吗——谁知道竟会造成这么不可磨灭的伤痕呢。智慧与过度的思维能力总会让你们曲解我的好意。」

拉西奥对他的狡辩置若罔闻，丝毫没有受到恩佐斯的影响。

「你蓄意挑起战争，煽动仇恨的火焰，将原本驶向正轨的平衡与秩序拖入歧途。削弱陆上世界对你的威胁，精心打造堕落的王国中那些疯狂又邪恶的仆从，以便实现愿望。」他往安度因的方向看了一眼，又很快移开。也许是某种错觉，安度因仿佛看到黑龙重重地咬住了自己的下唇，他能够感觉到在那平静之下潜藏着……更深更深的愤怒。而这个细节显然没能逃过恩佐斯的眼睛，「你妄图迫害大地，分裂意志，腐化生灵。你罄竹难书的罪行只会带给艾泽拉斯痛苦，其中还包括——」他深吸一口气，「剥夺他人自由。」

安度因愣了一下。他第一次正视拉西奥——即便对方没有回视。

古神的回应捎带着一种神经质的嘲讽，恩佐斯依仗着那些令人不快的知解，宣泄着他那黑暗又吞噬理性的恐怖姿态：「真是精彩的控诉，还有吗？让我听听自己在凡人的心中究竟是多么伟大，多么的无所不能——」

「……我知道你的狡辩不过虚张声势。洞口的碑文印证了封印于此地的你不过是苏醒过来、即将冲破封印的一部分，你的力量甚至不及过去的千分之一，而我绝不会坐以待毙……为了防止你危害艾泽拉斯，我会一点一点找到你每一部分苏醒的迹象，接着将你和你邪恶的追随者烧为灰烬。」

黑龙迟迟没有动作——他的冷静仿佛一种悄然无声的力量。他告诉安度因——并不是用言语——他能应付这些。

「我真是太久太久没有听到这么熟悉的威胁了。让我想想，上一个这么威胁我的——哦，那也是你的父亲，看来巨龙守护者真应该以他坚强的意志为荣。嗯……他后来怎么样了？尊贵的大地守护者之位是不是由他流亡世间的小崽子继承了？我想我的消息是时候该更新一下了，我还以为大地守护者的位置还握在一个兽人萨满手心。」他的追问简直步步紧逼，恩佐斯多次的明知故问正对拉西奥的情绪施以穷追猛打，他太清楚唤起一段不愿回忆的过往有哪些可行手段——以不经意的口吻提及，却又狡猾地绕开……一旦拉西奥选择了侧面回答，这便意味着黑龙并不想揭开耐萨里奥带来的疮疤——而他，就完全把他们玩弄鼓掌。

拉西奥紧紧盯着他，眼底酝酿的某种情绪愈渐捉摸不透。缄默算不上一个很好的回答，可有什么比得过闭牢嘴巴，什么也听不进去——不，没人能做到。恩佐斯轻易唤起了拉西奥胸中的某种情绪，就像轻轻吹一口气那样简单，他实在太懂磨弄人心的把戏了。

黑龙陷入了短时沉默，这往往意味着他很生气。

「你的存在危害了艾泽拉斯。」

他咬牙切齿地说出了这句。可又为什么迟迟不动手，一时间安度因以为他真的会大打出手，如他威胁的那样烧尽恩佐斯的每一部分。不可否认，倘若愤怒的火焰正焚烧着他的心，安度因完全理解拉西奥可能瞬间爆发的情绪，即使他从刚才一直在维持冷静——恩佐斯的低语简直一点一点将完美的外壳剥落下来。「这是我最后的警告……别把无关紧要的人卷进来。」他极其生硬地说道，喉间滚动着咆哮。

古神带着讽刺意味的冷哼——或许他真的捕捉到了某种激怒拉西奥的办法。

「我能感知到你的所有情绪，愤怒，愤怒，愤怒。所有愤怒的内涵不尽相同，让我来猜猜……你正在自责吗？因为没能拯救自己心爱的……艾泽拉斯？」诡异的暗示性停顿过后，「哦，我当然明白这样的情绪，只要我这样做……」

「啊、啊，不……！」

后穴的触手猛烈地抽插起来，冲撞行为瞬间影响到腹中的卵，它们以更惊人的幅度压迫深处的敏感点。变得只懂得性交与出产的敏感肠道起来收缩，它裹着这些卵的同时又顺道将触须紧吞而入，以一种奇妙的方式折磨他的身体。

他又故意将国王的下体弄得汁水四溅，交合的水声回响不止。安度因沙哑又痛苦地呻吟起来，他快要感觉不到自己的性器了，他可能要射了，也有可能根本没坚持住。无论如何，他无处依靠的手虚弱地攥住手边游走的一根触须，晃动着沉重的腹部寻找依靠。

「啊，你弄痛我了，亲爱的母体。我们的访客让你感到不愉快了吗。」

安度因这才意识到刚才发生了什么，他的肚子快要垂到地上了，臀部乖巧地翘起，贴得离臀后的触须更近，与安度因潜意识中烂熟于心的做法别无二致。他想扭开视线，或用手挡住下体——触须又妨碍了一切，将他更为暴露的展示在黑龙眼前：「别，别这样，拉西奥，不，别……」

「那么，我们刚才说到哪儿了？」维持激烈的插拔，恩佐斯雄厚的喉音震荡着整座石洞，「又一件不得不提的，令人遗憾备至的事。我并没有准备任何求饶的台词来迎接你正义的制裁。而我必须读出一件——或许会改变你们未来的真相——我的孩子们——相信你已经见过它们了，他们……真是可爱，对吗。」黑暗中仿佛有什么东西笑得露出了獠牙，仿佛正窥破『未来』的影子，仿佛又肆意在『过去』兴风作浪，「那是当然，毕竟他们的母亲是那样充满吸引力，如此圣洁，如此迷人，他的心灵是如此坚强，真叫我怦然心动。由这样的母亲诞下的子嗣，怎么会不多继承一点他那些令人神往的，充满诱惑力的特征呢。」

「呜呜，没有……」

在羞辱的话语中，安度因屈辱地流着眼泪。

「值得高兴的是，他的生产过程没有经历一点痛苦，甚至——他赖上这样的感受了。他甚至甘愿吮吸我身体的一部分，扭着腰肢……为自己戴上它们。」触须讽刺地拨弄了一下环饰，好像想要展现给拉西奥看——

「别、别看我……」

安度因想要伸手挡住自己的脸。

这明明不是他自愿要做的，这明明是恩佐斯强迫……

为什么他偏偏就能说的这么合乎情理呢——为什么就一点也不愿意放过羞辱他的机会呢。尤其是……在拉西奥面前。

「来吧，我亲爱的，让我们的客人多看看你。」触手缠绕上来，打开他试图紧闭的双腿。原先塞在穴内抽插的触须从后穴拔出——或许这一动作太过猛烈，他的括约肌并没能好好收紧，腔穴内的一枚卵差点掉到地上。纤弱的躯体向上抬起，大张的后穴依稀能辨清卵的轮廓，「哦，我亲爱的母体。你就快要生产了，需要我来帮点小忙，问问你里面的感觉还好吗……」他甚至拿触手在他的肚子上挤压，力道不重，但恩佐斯好像真的找准了地方一样，几乎把国王最后的底线击溃。

「啊，不、不要……嗯嗯……」

喘息失去了控制，他快要深陷肉欲无法自拔。与此同时——

「够了！」

愤怒到几乎变了调的稚嫩嗓音，如同不善的窥视者期许、应允般，失去了原本的冷静姿态。安度因明显感觉到恩佐斯压制在触须下浪潮般翻涌的情绪，他在狂喜，在为拉西奥忍无可忍地打断他的残忍行径而狂喜，而这意味着什么呢。

……意味着黑龙很可能落入了他的圈套。

不出所料，古神的瞳孔像适应光线的猫一样微微收缩，他往拉西奥的方向看去，若有若无地哼笑一声。

「……我不该放任事情演变到今天的地步，我必将践行我的承诺，将你象征邪恶、象征黑暗、象征苦难的每一部分烧得灰飞烟灭，我会——」

一切和谐音符在这一刻划入终章，他的趾爪变得强而有力，吻部到腮的骨骼自然形成极具咬合力的形态，正向着一头真正的守护巨龙的标准靠拢。背后的蹼翼也比记忆中的尺寸更为宽阔，甚至无法以两位数的增倍来描述差距。

梭状的瞳孔反复收缩，他振翅高飞的姿态仿佛正宣告着己身对狭窄空间飞行的得心应手。膜翼上下鼓动，卷动数以万计呼啸而来的飓风。黑龙发亮的鳞片相互碰擦，它们仿佛高等精灵文明中无法以数字来统计的细小发声板，在此奏响灵魂的天籁，「——从你手中挽救艾泽拉斯，挽救走向衰败的世界，挽救世间破碎的心——挽救他。」


	2. Chapter 2

晨光熹微，恰逢货船装箱成批卸货，小规模工程指定的吊机新一轮运转。暴风城码头迎来一艘远洋旗舰，它乘风破浪，穿梭在渡口与危险的暗礁间。外观与造型并不出众的无名旗舰持有高层特批的特快通行证，结束它往返祖达萨与东部王国两岸的远征。装载着粼粼波光的甲板上，水手抛下船锚，待锚尖侧弯，旗舰收帆，华丽地甩脱野性难驯的水流滋扰，平稳船身。漆底靴的主人——旗舰的传令官落足港口。  
旗舰的故事始于河渠弯绕、人迹罕至的阿塔格罗尔——此先娜迦雄踞、恶名远扬的海岸——在隐蔽的泉眼涌出的水流，挤满沼泽的平洼之中，联盟精锐上演的英勇事迹将以最迅捷的形式呈报给此事的最高负责人，格雷迈恩国王。  
行动发回的密报基本援引国王失踪、神秘碑文以及阿塔格罗尔显然享有相对发言权的娜迦。得到一小点进展后，行程宣布暂且中止。马迪亚斯·肖尔，间谍大师携小部分士兵前来迎接格雷迈恩国王的质询。出于一丝懒散的好奇心，他无声地候在会议厅外。  
「这是场硬仗，米娅，同样意味着吉尔尼斯的流血仇恨可能无法以理想的方式终结。我相信你明白，我们所面对的磨难远比不及我向他父亲做出的保证，哪怕面临残酷的骗局，我也必须倾尽所有。」  
「我不指望自己说出什么劝阻你的话，进而改变你的决心，吾爱。」  
隔着一扇标准尺径的门及一条松开的铰链，米娅·格雷迈恩平静地说。  
无可厚非，格雷迈恩夫人在重大决策上一贯抱持冷静态度。从她被迫远离薪火相传的吉尔尼斯，撤至联盟领地寻求庇护的这段期间，专注教堂事务的日子并没有局限吉尔尼斯王后的眼界。她为人处世的方式还是同过去那般温雅，她的冷静自若很好地引导了间谍大师的思绪。现在他逐一相信自己从阿塔格罗尔带回的，那些条理清晰、有理有据的报告会更好的提供搜寻帮助。他的肺部分解着每一次淌入其中的深呼吸，隔着厚重的皮革手套，向前轻巧地推门。  
「阁下，情况紧急，我们得出发了。」  
他一只手离开门扉握把，怀着毕恭毕敬的心意挺直脊柱。间谍大师正迎上格雷迈恩国王意味悠长的注视，在正确认识到自己打搅了一场气氛不错的家庭谈话后，他又很庆幸自己不至迷失在小小的愧疚中。  
作为联盟秘密行动的见证及督促者，间谍大师得知详细进展的第一时间采用了加密邮件，差遣狮鹫精锐骑士紧急派往暴风要塞，指定格雷迈恩国王亲启。而指派给第七军团，协团参与行动并取得稳步进展的联盟勇士，他们姑且被安顿在阿塔格罗尔就近设立的联盟据点，保证其安全及杜绝泄密情况的同时，又减轻了非必要的往返损耗。行动随时可以展开。  
「我们正准备呢，欢迎你，间谍大师。」旨在打破令人不安的沉寂，格雷迈恩王后走上前，她的两鬓又添几色灰白。马迪亚斯·肖尔上一次见到她还是在教堂区的巡逻时，在皇家卫兵日夜巡逻，警戒可能爆发的冲突期间，他们几乎能在教堂的任意一处遇见吉尔尼斯的王后。她正在安抚几个流离失所、无家可归的可怜孤儿。笼罩在吉尔尼斯未卜命运的阴霾从她脸上褪色——就像格雷迈恩国王发梢悄然逝去的色彩——米娅·格雷迈恩并不为即将到来的分别心烦意乱，她微笑致意，「代我向勇士们问好，间谍大师，祝愿他们，还有你们，一切行动顺利。」  
「谢谢您，夫人。」马迪亚斯右臂横放胸前，深深地鞠了一躬。借此表达对吉尔尼斯王后的最大谢意。  
说完这些美好的祝福，王后尝试重新加入与丈夫的谈话，却发现自己再拼凑不出合适的语句去鼓舞一段与生离死别等可能的分别。王后和善又真诚地笑了，她侧过身，悄然让开一条道。

「我很抱歉打扰了你们，格雷迈恩国王。」  
门在身后闭紧，间谍大师原本紧张的心填满了歉疚。他们一同向暴风要塞外大步走去，第七军团的精锐士兵牵来的狮鹫正咬着缰绳，等待坐鞍上身份不凡的尊客。这些铁炉堡精心饲养的狮鹫非常适合长途跋涉，常年生活在冰寒地区赋予了它们绝佳的耐寒与适应性。特殊时期下，选用狮鹫与船只的混合交通方式将是旅途的不二选择。  
「我不在乎这个，间谍大师。自从米娅与我失去利亚姆以后，她对吉尔尼斯的子民以及家人的关切不减当年。但我明显看得出有很多值得她担心的，对于这场战争并非每个人都充满信心。而米娅，我相信她会找到缓解压力的方式。」格雷迈恩国王肯定地说，「除此以外，当务之急必须找回安度因国王，不只是我们，整个联盟都不能再坐以待毙了。」他们乘上狮鹫，老国王一手攥紧狮鹫缰绳，避免桀骜不驯的野兽就这样把他抛下脊背，另一手陷入松软的洁白羽毛中。他的舌尖轻抬上颚，在间谍大师礼貌性接话的间隙轻声呢喃，「这不仅仅是出于对他父亲的承诺，还有责任……等我逮到他之后，一定要代替他父亲，狠狠地、狠狠地抽他的屁股。」  
**********  
数以万计——难以估量的触须卷动翻涌，齐声轰打石窟顶端，视距内的空间急遽崩塌。  
安度因只觉得整个世界支离破碎，地动山摇，尘土飞扬。触肢正凭惊人的一致性聚拢而来，它们无处不在——撕裂意志、拖拽精神的强大力量充盈在麇集着疣状物的软体下，苔藓色的粘液携着坟墓独有的臭味喷往四面八方。  
古神的欲望开始沸腾，愤怒开始膨胀，它们不再以神经质的嘲讽回应拉西奥的愤怒，或压制正竭力抵抗着混淆了庞杂嗡鸣的低语的人类国王，它混沌的意志强大得异乎寻常，它们在寂静的黑暗嘶声咆哮。宇宙深空般浓稠的恐惧骤然降临，就连影子也在数千条无形生物发出的咝咝声中律动震颤。  
附着着真菌的吸盘张合的同时，千百种无休止的怪异声音又接二连三的悲鸣起来，如饥似渴地追寻着黑龙那旺盛的活力与生命的气息——年轻的黑龙鼓动膜翼，拉开距离，从这些致命触须的追碾下奋力逃脱。  
数道热焰在半空中展开绝地反击，这些炙热且致命的龙炎并没有精准地瞄向一点，而是徒劳地驱逐紧随其后的触须，避免自己被打得脑浆开裂。可更为深沉的黑暗接踵而来，不由分说碾灭了它将熄时的火光。  
「你在忌惮什么呢！忌惮我陷落的王国！忌惮我赐给你和你的家族腐疮一样的诅咒！还是你在忌惮，忌惮我权利与力量的埋骨地下，至始至终溺陷于我的财宝？！你还满心欢喜的以为他属于你？天真的、让与了大地守护者之位的黑龙啊，你是多么自不量力，你怎敢不计后果地乞求我的恩泽。你父亲还顽强地抵抗了我数千年，而你，连他一根指头也比不上的小东西，你只配在我无可违逆的力量面前被撕成碎片。」  
黑龙大力扇击周遭气流，冲力倍增，托着他撞破四伏的危险。钟乳石痛苦地摇晃着，从天而下；挤压而来时一段预示冲破理智壁垒：触碰即意志的奉献、触碰即躯体的悼亡、触碰即灵魂的粉碎。绞住了周围连同空气都能逃脱的空隙，触手在他身侧、头顶重重地横扫而过。  
整个世界变得摇摇欲坠，钟乳石在脚边骤然崩裂，大量灰尘袭进了呼吸道。  
他根本不在乎这座深藏于海底的洞窟是否有坍塌的可能，安度因使劲咬着牙，他无暇欣赏注定悲剧收尾的闹剧。拉西奥只是现在看来游刃有余……恐怕在这样的环境下，他坚持不了太久。而恩佐斯，拥有着古老生命周期的神对闯入者的无理行径并不介意。如果他想的话，光是利用这些高速下坠的小石头——它们也一样能像致命的利刃撕裂拉西奥的身躯。无论他琢磨什么，都绰绰有余。  
可安度因一点也不想看到。聪明的拉西奥，睿智的黑龙，他怎能挑战一个仅凭自己无法战胜的，不堪设想的强敌——即便这不过恩佐斯镇压于海床以下的部分。他也不能眼睁睁看着拉西奥凄惨死去，拉西奥竭力避免的，死亡之翼悲惨的命运不该重现在他的身上。  
为什么他还是不愿离开，黑龙坚定而顽强地抵抗着，仿佛在拼死守住什么。  
可他究竟想守住什么。有什么会比他的性命更加重要？安度因不想去思考这个答案，他先是失去了自己的父亲——最爱自己的，最重要的人，而现在他就快失去拉西奥了。  
不该这样，他所做的牺牲并不是为了这样的结局……  
「精彩的飞行表演，未来的大地守护者，但愿你在马戏团学到的技巧能助你夺回本该属于黑龙的、大地守护者的位置！」看不见的胶状结构正围绕着窃读思想、入侵意识的低语，数千万张口器闭合，发出与现知文明并无联系的蛙鸣，「让我猜猜，在大地守护者的末裔，最后的黑龙像个一文不值的四脚蜥蜴，流离失所的这些日子，马戏团邀请你去参加喷火表演了？那可真是令我荣幸备至，你向我献上了一场精彩又传统的飞龙表演。有谁能相信呢，杂技的主演竟是一头黑龙——在所有人都以为黑龙的传承、意志与雄心随着死亡之翼的陨落一同消亡的时候！事实上……也许真是那样。」  
不。他想反驳恩佐斯，他想告诉他久别的黑龙朋友别轻易被激怒，古神不过故伎重施。或许千年前他就依仗同样的方式，在孤独与寂灭中击垮了死亡之翼，毁灭黑龙负隅顽抗的最后意志。他带来的虚无不费吹灰之力瓦解了令他大为忌惮的守护巨龙，它向四海八荒扬起的无形鞭须几近覆灭世间所有生灵。直至昔日的巨龙守护者不复存在，直至他与他的黑暗子民撒下的蔽日阴影终将具象成尘世之上一道难以痊愈的烂疮，遗留在世界与时光的各处。  
这是拉西奥竭力想要避免且深恨痛觉的恐怖后果，他亲眼见证了黑龙军团的疯狂，亲眼见证他们将自己珍视的全部付之一炬，作为回应，他亲手掏空心中最后一点残存的侥幸。  
他做了那么多那么多的努力，拉西奥不该沦为自己心中最为憎恶的存在，绝不能……  
安度因焦急地扭动身躯想要摆脱桎梏，鼻息却随着情绪重了起来。  
一下子就，压到了……粘腻的鼻音溢出嘴唇，那些卵，它们……耻骨阵阵灼烫，汁水淋漓的穴口又开始本能蠕动——它们开始成熟，等待外壳完全硬化后借由润滑作用的黏液与『产道』重见天日，邪恶的新生生物很快就会加入到它庞大的群体之中，为它们的父体效命。与此同时，黏液的缓痛效用也愈渐枯萎，从银环穿刺的部位再度释放出痛感，他禁不住低声唤痛。  
乳尖的疼痛与腰腹逸散的欢愉交织成双重折磨下，触须又带着滑腻的湿渍不经意滑到他哆嗦着的唇角，暗示性地拂拭——安度因差点张口含住，他本能地想用舌尖去挑逗它——可国王强忍住了。  
不要这样，他低垂着濡湿的睫毛，睫下投出的疏影轻微抖动。他平生第一次像这样坚定地摇头，拒绝古神的恩惠。  
不要这样。疼痛唤起沉眠了太久的思绪，安度因清晰地听见自己正一遍又一遍地复述，不要这样……不要让拉西奥所做的全部努力最终陷入死一样的绝望。  
然而这时，不可一世的神明却低低地讪笑起来。  
**********  
数秒前正嘶吐咒文，半是咧笑的血盆大口此刻从一侧嘴角往腮部齐齐撕裂。一触即发的死亡掳走了娜迦的畸形生命，带着藻类腥臭的血液汇入泥土的沟渠，向邈远的天边游去了。  
鳞片的预示将他们引入了一座临海小镇，库尔提拉斯北部人迹罕至的群岛，这片生命踪迹已然衰亡的小镇中蹲伏着腰部断裂的石质雕像，裙褶的线条可以看出雕刻者曾为它而费尽心思。插满绞刑架的小山坡正被雾霭包围，仿佛步入神秘又可怖的传说世界，除了小镇外横行无忌的娜迦——现在它们的数量因物理原因而减少，扑杀这些可憎的害虫又为小镇另辟蹊径。  
「看样子附近并不存在娜迦的洞穴。」黏满污泥的皮靴碾在死去生物的遗骸上，质感形似某种裹藻物，趁鞋尖下陷以前，芬奇徒手回收了娜迦咽喉处致命的羽箭，重新插回箭袋。面对这些狰狞可畏的海底野兽，经验老道的猎人对它们活动范围的半径及分布情况产生了好奇心，「我原以为它们至少会选择占领这座小镇，作为良好的巢穴及栖息地。但如果我没有猜错，里面可能有什么东西阻止了他们这样做。」  
「——让他们本能地感到害怕，看起来他们并不怎么想接近这里。」尤尼补充，拜小镇经年笼罩的潮湿空气所赐，牧师的布帛长袍紧贴皮肤。她不怎么轻松地歪了歪领口，警戒着小镇那面破破烂烂的路牌，谨防浓雾中窜出什么危险生物。路牌的高度腐蚀意味着小镇已经很久没有换过新的面貌，它『死寂』了相当长的一段时间。  
芬奇与尤尼——形影不离的两位姑娘几乎同时选择了一条道路。严格意义上来说，她们的队伍必须分头行事，加紧搜查，那枚塞进娜迦咽喉的神秘鳞片及『愤怒的朋友』给予的线索到此戛然而止，毋庸置疑，真相隐藏在这座雾霭朦胧的小镇，这其中的奥妙得靠她们自己发掘。沿着石子路笔直往前，朝向圆形扩散的中央广场，从远处看来就损毁严重的雕像此刻更只剩半身，雕像剩下的部分也不是什么远远看来的裙褶。  
尤尼盯了周围缠缚着苔藓的木杆一会儿，继而往身后睨去。她们已经与队伍走散了，此刻雾也不合时宜地浓了起来。  
「它很神奇，你知道，朋友。」芬奇在雕像半人高的底座前蹲下。底座由宽大的基石往上堆积，采用渐变的规格层叠而上，一些潮湿粘腻的青苔间杂在底基的花纹。而红发的吉尔尼斯女孩意不在此，她饶有兴致地用皮革手套在雕像的根部按了按。照常理来说，小镇中央矗立的雕像不是镇子的创始者、管理者，就是做出极大贡献备受赞誉的镇民，总而言之，它所歌颂的生物应该……更像一个人。  
而不是直接从根基深处向上生长，扎入地表以下，整个形态犹如相互纠结绞缠的树根样的东西。  
「这里并不简单。」尤尼察觉到了周围流动的混沌气息，优秀的牧师感知到了圣光无法驱散的邪恶，但这阵不安并没有爆发开来，它隐藏得很好，以至于圣光的信徒无处追踪，「除了原本根植在土地上的东西，其他生物好像都消失不见——我无法想象，国王要怎么和这样的死地产生联系。如果他真的像我们推测的那样来过这，很可能就是在这遭遇了古神。我会第一个否定这种结论，这里残留的虚空气息只有一星半点，不足以影响到短时活动，而这样平静的感觉……仿佛很久不曾存在过了。」  
「或许我们能在这找到什么东西，坐以待毙只会让时间变得更加难熬。」答案或许藏在雕像凭空消失的上半身里，很显然，她们不会这么轻易就找到它的。猎人同意了朋友的观点，她手持骨弓，向浓雾的深处走去。  
能见度变低，呼吸道黏满了沉重的水汽——这不过一个开始，芬奇本能地认为她们还远远没有进入深处，从废旧的公共设施与中央广场的尺寸推断，她们不过揭开了它的冰山一角。能见度实在太低了，她紧张地环顾四周，周围静得可怕。恐怕只要一个契机她们就会在此永远的迷失方向，而现在，包围了她们的浓雾形成一个天然的狩猎场。不该继续深入了，这显得太不明智。她正要停住脚步，呼唤她的牧师朋友掉头离开时——虚空精灵轻轻拉住她的袖口。从肤质细腻的指端，牧师紧张的情绪传递了过来。  
芬奇顺着她的视线看去。  
雾又以一种几近反叛的方式咽下了视距内网状分布的道路，在那条通往绞刑架与坟地的必经之路，现出了一个模糊的人影。

率领两支行进部队中的一支，雪诺随意推开了一扇房门，上边的铰链生满铁锈，很轻易地在一个小小的自然法术后断裂开了。白发的暗夜精灵盯着屋内家具的积灰看了一阵：「这代表我们要寻找的东西也许就在里面。」他跨了进去，检查屋内陈设。  
顶部的石砖开裂，透出灰蒙蒙的天空，蚁虫蛀掉半边桌角的餐桌摆着剩盘，盘中装了一点腐烂的食物残渣，依稀可以辨是一些经餐具切割过的肉类与卷心菜，切口扩散出了霉菌，并生出白色的蛆卵。  
雪诺抓起角落的矮柜一个小型石制雕像，雕像摆放的位置正对餐桌的主位，一般用于满足宗教上的小型仪式，类似餐前的祷告。引起暗夜精灵注意的并不是信教家庭习以为常的摆设，而是座台上的雕像。  
它——信仰的缩影，并不属于任何已知自然与文明。它存在的时间远超上古之战，它蜷缩的力量让日光惧散，让星辰坠落。雕像的主旨倾诉着旧日那些攀沿而上、扭动着的触腕，它们栩栩如生，构造混乱——生着倒刺的触须、鳞族生物几乎全覆盖的鳞片、一些深海生物退化的复眼。而某种诡异的基调将这些特征融合起来，雕像的背后——也许是雕像所要承载的『信仰载体』的背后，扬起一对嶙峋的翼。  
「你找到了什么。」紧跟其后的法师挽着她朋友的手，萨沙扰乱了雪诺针对雕像本身的沉思。  
暗夜精灵很快将它放回原位。他很明白刚才通过触碰，雕像所释放的能量。尽管这只是一个概念化的载体，却依旧具有微弱的神力。他明显感到自己所驱使的自然陷入了短时间的混乱，随即又恢复原状。他不再会拿起它了，出于安全考虑雪诺这样想。暗夜精灵迎上萨沙不解的眼神，一五一十地说：「听说过吗，一些黑色弥撒所用的道具，与任何已知信仰背道而驰的着装、祷文，用来唤醒神灵的手鼓，以及……合适的祭品。如果我的猜测没有错，这相对于我所见过的宗教仪式而言显得过于离经叛道了一点。这座村子曾生活在一个古怪教派的阴影之下，是什么让这些信徒人间蒸发？」  
「看来我们正在接近风暴的中心。」维瑞塔双手抱臂，以冰冷的眼神——死亡骑士惯有的审视环顾四周，「这是个明显和古神有所关联的小镇，而鳞片恰好将我们指引到了这儿来。」她瞥了挽住她的胳膊，身子靠得很近的女性友人一眼，继续道，「搜查开始了，但愿我们能在荒芜人烟的地方找到一点线索。」她的目光落回矮柜上的雕像，死亡骑士微眯双眼，「我们不可能就这样轻易找到真正的古神，我能感觉到……如果我们正在向他的真身靠拢。很有可能，我们将会在见到他之前得到一份见面礼。他的力量会率先影响我们的思维。甚至包括我们现在眼前所见，倘若这样我必须怀疑，连同这片迷雾，这座小镇，包括你我，都可能是古神欲盖弥彰的把戏。」  
「信徒的集中分布总是有理可循。倘若村庄不曾存在于古神的影响范围之下，那么这种扭曲的信仰也无从诞生。这就意味着，我们离得很近……但令人不解的是为什么他迟迟没有动作。」雪诺赞同维瑞塔的说法，暗夜精灵准备离开一无所获的小屋，继续他的搜寻，「要么他并不把我们放在眼里。」  
死亡骑士沉声：「要么他的力量不足以摧毁我们的心智，要么……有什么人阻止了他。」她悄然眯起散发着极寒气息的双眼，好像从那寒冷的智慧与思考中解读了什么。她不禁在萨沙无意识的紧握中失声：「而很可能，他现在依旧在抵抗着古神。」  
**********  
不要。  
一个畸形的胚胎样的恐怖念头开始成型，侵吞思绪，皮层与交感神经各处隐隐作痛起来，内啡肽的分泌逐渐延缓，肌肉沉钝得好似正在强行运转一架数年未上过润滑油的生锈吊机。  
「不、不要……」那些触手——安度因想要尖叫，它们正在——淹没他的身体，他努力将下巴越过纠缠的触须群，攫取最后一丝甘甜的氧气。他感受不到自己手脚的存在，感受不到身体还有哪一处能回应他的呼救，这些触须有意识地把他与它们视作一体，模拟着生物的消化：触须自觉形成天然且密不透风的胃袋，而安度因则是它们模拟过程中所捕获的猎物。他不住摇头，松散的金发正被凶狠地拉扯，它们争前恐后地分享他皮肤下的战栗，品尝他灵魂深处的尖叫，然后拖拽他，坠往无尽的地狱和苦痛的深渊。  
柔软的触须覆上他的眼球，无视国王竭尽所能的反抗，拥他入万千触腕粘滑的拥抱当中。  
泪水仓惶地从鼻梁两侧逃离，嘴唇泛开一阵又一阵的咸渍。他听见耳膜正被大力挤压，吸盘在他身上逐一留下连串的刺痛。它们不再隐藏自己邪恶贪婪的面貌，它们要不择手段地吞没他。吃尽他的肉脏，排空他的血液，吐出他仅剩的皮囊——会将他彻底据为己有的意识体发出毒蛇吐信的嘶嘶声。  
外界传递的情绪与喧嚣骤然隔绝于古神混乱的耳语当中，古神的低语是这样狂热、浑厚，又充沛，一次又一次、一遍又一遍，势要盖过拉西奥——艾泽拉斯最后的黑龙守护者造成的影响，吞并他带来的希望与新生。梦魇的主宰是这样不厌其烦，又是如此的耐心，如此慷慨地告诉自己：黑暗崛起，万物皆要消亡的普世真理。  
多么诱人、多么真切，多么让人不寒而栗，胜似捎来一片困意——可不行，安度因知道自己绝不能睡过去。世间生息将一睡不醒，残存在他们每个人心中的希望都会一睡不醒。圣光在上，千万不要让巨大的恐惧与寂寞吞噬他，因为恐惧早已悄然滑入内心的裂隙。  
他很害怕，怕得咬不成完整的字。他害怕低语像狡猾的囊虫那样钻入他的大脑，挤压、大啖他全部的神经元；他唯恐恩佐斯违背他的誓言，挣脱誓约的枷锁，重新掀起毁灭之潮；他害怕……他害怕拉西奥可能——他没有勇气去拾起破碎的词句，组织起这个可能。安度因小幅度地摇着头，去否定恩佐斯的行为会为他带来的非理想结果——他明明已经尽了最大的努力，却还是无助地哀求起来。  
他害怕诅咒降临在拉西奥头上，他害怕黑龙与世界最后的命运就这样痛苦死去，他害怕自己连重要的朋友也一并失去，就像……他失去父亲那样。  
「请……不要这样，我请求你。」  
触肢游向他的嘴唇，试图捣毁他最后的反叛。安度因嗫嚅双唇，从发抖的牙关中爆发出近似哭咽的哀求，「……求你了，不要这样对我……求你了……」  
没有用，为什么。他徒劳地流着眼泪，呼吸逐渐空隙的缩小开始收紧。触须下的兴奋之情膨胀起来，安度因知道，恩佐斯正为亲手摧毁他的意志洋洋得意。他不再满口谎言，这些漂亮话对他而言无济于事，他直截了当地采取了非常手段——同时也是最能扭转局势的手段。他会玩弄安度因的生命，借此操纵拉西奥的行为。  
不，这不重要。死亡的敬畏导致安度因本能地背脊发凉，尽管如此他仍听见自己在说，这一点也不重要。  
离开这里，拉西奥，你不该出现在此，你不该——意识抽离前他只来得及做了模糊的口型——不要葬身于此，这不是你的命运，你是黑龙军团的未来，是这个世界破晓的黎明，也是我唯一的希望。  
不要直面他，不要为了我白白送命。  
他什么都没来得及做，听觉、视觉、嗅觉……无形的水正以不可名状的方式冻结，从大脑，从沉钝的五感，还有席卷而来的困意，都钻出了冰冷淹没而过时凝冻的颤响。全部的感官因濒临死亡惊声尖叫，在那瞬间——一切归于无声。

——「安度因！」  
感官开始黏合、拼凑，重塑它们缺失的组分。这条年轻的、拥有自己的使命与强烈的自我意志的灵魂仍不放弃对他朋友的呼唤，他妄图以此抗击黑暗，妄图唤起他残碎的意识，他暂眠的抗争——将安度因从永恒中唤醒。可他们，这些终究归寂尘埃的纯净灵魂何来的力量，如何匹敌、如何企及神明！他在令诸国望尘莫及的虚空面前徒劳地咆哮着，喉间鲜血弥漫。  
通过这场你来我往的压倒性交锋，他本该立分差距——甚至厌弃无谓的猫鼠游戏。出于对自己肩负的使命的责任，他必须稳妥地去寻求更为高效的手段。直面古神具象化的一部分显得过于急躁了，身为智慧与大地的化身，他不该这样只身闯入古神的巢穴。束缚确实一定程度上削弱了他怒海狂澜般的磅礴力量，但随着时间推移，海陆变迁，束缚的根基开始松动，它的效力减退，流淌在尘埃中的虚空粒子开始乘虚而入，它们争先恐后地钻进封印的裂缝当中，试图回归本源。  
尽管如此，镇压于此的——恩佐斯数千万个邪恶化身的其中一只——对拉西奥而言还是一头足以掀起无法想象的毁灭之潮的致命巨兽，恩佐斯将明白正有人为了消灭他的存在而动作，这意味着海床与巨浪之下，数千万个虚空化身将会随之采取行动。拉西奥向他发起了挑战，之于一头孤军奋战的黑龙而言这么做显得太过鲁莽——即便他意在此，愤怒的火焰还是灼痛了他的心。  
安度因能明白什么，他究竟能明白什么。黑龙怒火中烧，他多想拎着他的耳朵对他厉声咆哮。没人在乎你失去了什么，没人在乎你为之付出了什么。唯独我——只有我，只有我想拯救你，把你从这狗屁不通的誓约中解救出来。而你，两眼满含我至死也无法释怀的、渴望得到救赎的泪水，却颤抖着动了动嘴唇，叫我离开——拉西奥知道安度因可能会同古神做什么交易，纵使他们相处的时光不比国王身边忠心耿耿的侍从，还有吉尔尼斯的国王，包括他父亲那样多，但他实在太了解如今的人类国王了，拉西奥甚至敢断言自己深知他会多么不计后果！  
他怎么能天真到以为自己看不破他那点小心思；他怎么能主动让步，做出这样不可理喻的牺牲，甚至一点也没在心里祈祷过自己能帮帮他；他怎么能在流露出这样恐惧的、欲哭无泪的表情时，又把自己赶得远远的；他怎么能……拉西奥绝望地想，安度因恐惧的泪水摔碎了他的心，他亲眼，亲眼看着腐化了黑龙一族的命运，粉碎了他原有未来的元凶正欲捏碎他残存的理智！一切都因这个愚蠢的誓约而起，一切都因为他的朋友是如此的天真——他怎能妄图利用这样脆弱无力的哀求，去为他，去为无可救药的世界，奉献自己的所有。  
我一点也不在乎你的誓言，拉西奥愤怒不堪地嘶吼着，我就是来带你走的。  
热焰当空震爆开来，恩佐斯的行为彻底触怒了拉西奥，他放弃稳中求进的做法，直面即将闭合的触须，俯冲而下。他的前进过于贸然，纵使炽热的龙息是他天然的屏障，高温也无法顷刻摧毁这些强有力的触腕——何况它们正不顾一切地向他横扫而来。龙息唯一起到的作用唯独驱散黑暗中蠢蠢欲动的生物。  
不间的火光照亮了它们。  
水锈石般的孔洞中聚集着成千上万只邪恶的、攀附在孔洞周围伺机而动的史前生物。这些磨牙吮血的猎手并没有庞大的体型以及过于显著的威胁，乃至在巨龙眼中渺如尘芥。可它们数量惊人，面目可憎，宛若数千万只扬着触须的肉瘤，无机质般的表层附着着不断鼓动的冰冷血管。眼距极宽，在退化到必须以微米单位计量的眼球前方，肉食昆虫般的口器正肆无忌惮地张合。  
「如果愤怒就是你的制胜法宝，那你就大错特错。你犯下了和你父亲一样愚蠢的错误！」它们父系的意志张牙舞爪，那些拥有惊人一致性、毁天灭地的强大触腕瓦解了深窟天然形成的姿态——外壁土崩瓦解，蜂拥而上的支系化作齑粉，但很快又有不知从何方涌来的生物填补缺口，它们义无反顾地抓扑黑龙，啮咬他的身躯。显然，恩佐斯并不打算直截了当地拍碎拉西奥的颅骨，终结困扰着王座废墟的『蝗虫之灾』。他满意地欣赏着黑龙在他的怜悯下垂死挣扎的模样，「为什么命运总把相同的玩具送到我的面前来呢……我真为你感到遗憾。因为在你极力避免的相似性面前，我一点也看不出你和他之间的差别。除去你是这样的弱小——不值得为我忌惮。你们只会变成一样无趣的玩具。而我，不介意再用相同的手段陪你玩玩。」  
——「但愿你能让我多享受一会儿腐化的快感。像你父亲一样，像他那样千方百计地阻挠我，随即……为我疯狂吧！」  
滔天的火焰在激烈对冲中爆开，拉西奥矫健地腾飞侧翻，他低伏盘旋，规避追击，高温扭曲了周围的气流。黑龙的仇恨穿透火焰，刺向仇恨的元凶。这是他的回应，这是他为黑龙悲惨命运的反抗，以及……对他朋友不遗余力的救赎。  
他清晰地明白自己在与什么样的存在抗衡：  
「你休想称心如意。」他像过往任何一位大地守护者一样摆正姿态，正言历色，「你休想再对他为所欲为。」  
——连他父亲都无法战胜的虚空，连整个黑龙家族都无法摆脱的腐蚀，连他与艾泽拉斯的心脉一并交错的混沌。他直面深层的恐惧，涡状水域下无以名状的深渊，在残肢与拆解的碎骨搭成的祭台上困兽犹斗。  
「多么正义凛然啊，还是说你真的天真到认为一个埋藏多年，被侏儒和地精修好的泰坦古董，能够一劳永逸地为你阻止腐化？……你的血管依旧流淌着灭世者的血，你不过是数万条经受腐化的黑龙遗骸的集成体，你所谓的净化，你所谓的职责不过如此！我相信，很快，你就会像你父亲一样，加入我，聆听真正的平静……」古神缓速道述，仿佛洞悉着黑龙的灵魂，「到那时，也许你有幸与我一同分享这个渺小的人类，他也会为此感到高兴的，不是吗。」  
「如果你，年轻的黑龙，灭世者的末裔——拒绝了我的恩赐。我为你断言，我为你预见你那『光明』的未来：迟早有一天，你所谓的正义会害你失去——失去无法挽回的，远胜你生命的东西。家破人亡只是行使职责必须付出的一小部分代价，或许下一个代价就是背叛你的灵魂。我想说不定，哪天就轮到你们感人至深的友谊了。当然，这不过无端臆测，和你我不同，凡人的寿命短暂易逝，他们经不住巨大的创伤，承受他生命所不能承受的东西绝不是你想看到的，我相信……正确的选择会指引你的道路——我亲爱的母体，谁又能对此说不呢……你要和他拥抱一下吗，啊，记得小心你肚子里的孩子。」  
随着他令人吃惊的喟叹，蕊状的触须群纷纷惧散。那些极尽讽刺的言语仿佛一道不容置喙的指令，促使它们像吐蕊的花瓣那样全然打开——带着獠牙利齿及湿润的疣状物。黑龙的注意完全被触腕托举着略微下陷的中心，那覆盖着一层胎膜状物的身躯吸引了。  
黑龙打了个寒颤。  
他看到了他，在触须『温柔』的包围中蜷缩，不断啜泣。瑟缩的双肩哆嗦着，仿佛在巨大的惊惧下瑟瑟发抖，孤独又无力的幼兽。他从来没有见过这样的安度因，不论他想在记忆中寻找任何类似的影子，都无法与眼前这颗已然破碎的心重叠……纵使全身的骨头都被圣钟压断奄奄一息，还是白虎寺审判中途上演的戏剧性事变，安度因也从未展现过如此的姿态，他那样坚强，那样颇有知解，人类王子——不，国王——不论何时何地，他永远是那样光彩夺目，缺乏斗性，知书达理，而此刻，这副柔弱的姿态痛苦得快要让黑龙的心随之死去。  
他怎能把安度因变成这样，他怎么能——这样残忍地对待他！  
黑龙怒不可遏地咆哮起来，他朝周围涌现的生物狂乱地喷吐火焰，他势必荡涤这些丑恶的存在，净化洞窟内邪恶的帮凶。龙类原始的因子在血管沸腾，鼓膜传来理智撕裂的嗡鸣。与此同时，安度因痛苦地喘息着，捂住痉挛的腹部。  
再微弱的反应都没有逃过古神的眼睛。  
「……你临盆了，我亲爱的。」古神暗哑的吐息顷刻温柔下来——论谁都知道这是种多么虚伪，惺惺作态，多么不值信赖的情感。他仿佛根本不在意大闹一番的黑龙，触须询问似的游过皮肤，「我很遗憾，恐怕你得等一小会儿……还是说你想要自己生产。」  
全然不顾被询问者的回应，梦魇的主宰沉下声：「那么，就让毫无意义的游戏……画上句号吧。」  
拉西奥的心濒临崩溃，他的灵魂穿透了裂痕，五感凝结。  
他看到了安度因的眼神，看透了流着泪的蓝色瞳眸，灵魂深处隐隐作痛。多少年来他多么期待能有这么一天与他重逢，他会带着月色和上好的荔枝酒闯入他的房间，递上一叶月桂免去国王的问罪；他多么期待终有一日能拾回他们相对无言的旧时光，只消一处好风景，细嗅花香，捻碎溪上落叶，一局结果莫测的『机会』；他是多么多么的期待……期待那个曾谈圣光，谈和平，谈着美好未来的天真男孩，再一次回到他身边——将他们过去承诺给对方的回忆，一一拾起。  
现在他回来了，他发誓自己永远不离开安度因了，可拉西奥却恍然惊觉，自己已经什么都没有了。  
那些装点着过往时光的天真色彩，那颗滋润着孤独灵魂的美好心灵，那枚佩在心口未经打磨的蓝宝石，都将一一褪色，变成溺在心底的最深的绝望。  
有什么地方，肯定错了。有什么东西，变的不对了。  
安度因破裂的嘴唇往外渗血，他一声不吭，泪水模糊了脸庞。好像他才是那个做错事了的人。不，拉西奥要告诉他，他什么也没做错，否则自己绝不会出现在这里，绝不会一心一意要来救你。  
国王苍白的嘴唇虚弱地翕动着，拉西奥就这样死死盯住他，直到分清他哽咽的话语。  
「相信我。」他这样悄声说，微弱得仿佛下一秒就要烟消云散。  
嘴唇抿了起来，无声的间隙之中，眼泪划过腮边。「……拜托。」  
「请一定……相信我。」他这样悄声说。绝望得仿佛抽噎着弯下腰，正拼命手聚回一地的碎片，那颗心支离破碎的模样令黑龙恐慌。他的手指被割得鲜血淋漓，他害怕地呼救着，却竭尽所能想要把心拼回原本的样貌。  
「然后，我请求你……」  
「……救。」字音咽回了喉间，恐惧搅乱了全部的音节。接着，他说：  
「——救救我。」

拉西奥做出了最错误的判断。  
他不受控制地俯冲而下，一个疯狂的念头几乎剥夺他全部的理智。  
不可原谅，不可原谅……他知道自己在毁灭什么吗！他知道自己在挑战什么吗！  
安度因。不，他不能，他绝不能，放任恩佐斯摧毁他。  
他会撕裂他，像恩佐斯企图撕裂自己的心那样。彻底的，完完全全的，把这个邪恶至极的存在给——  
黑龙咆哮着喷吐最炙热的火焰的瞬间，没来由的压力骤然激增。他讶异地瞪大双眼——不是那些触须，也不是那些可怖的生物，而是——  
真正的虚空力量。  
锈蚀的黑暗彼此嚣叫，无状的蛇形身躯相互扭缠，交汇出非人的哭颂。那些只存在于稀奇古怪的流言，恐怖童话及梦魇的虚无显现出了其根本的轮廓，它在以冰冷又僵硬的手疯狂地推翻黑龙对世界的认知与判断。意识坍塌，难以缓和的尖锐嗡鸣贯穿了大脑。恐怖的鼻音蠕行着，开始以不可理解的方式混淆并扭曲现实，视神经开始麻痹。  
他的眼前一片漆黑，有什么他所察觉不到的东西遮住了他的双眼。  
接着轮到喉咽神经。  
喉骨尝到了剧烈的挤压感，甚至不断加剧。难以名状的物体正从他的口腔钻进喉咙。  
他开始分不清下一处受到影响的神经，所有感官遭受痛击。  
一切陷入混乱，痛觉神经从身体抽离。  
虚空产生的共鸣倾巢而出，滋生的力量开始咀嚼五脏六腑，黑龙的胃中登时翻江倒海。他想要呕吐，身体却不受操控——随之涌来的是违抗意志的肢体，违背本能的脏器。没有任何生物能侵入人的思维，将他基因纂刻的代码改写到这个地步。仅剩的思考能力正惊声尖啸，他究竟在面对什么样的敌人，他究竟在向什么样的存在宣战……  
那些触腕，那些生物都只是他玩弄猎物的手段。没错，从一开始，拉西奥就注定无法战胜他，纵使现在虚空仅仅动用了它的一鳞半爪。  
拉西奥不想屈服。而虚空，虚空意志拉扯着他，强硬又不容置喙地逼迫他俯首——他不会这样做的，屈服？休想，他绝不会——无可忤逆的绝对力量歪扭他的颈骨，爆出可怕的声响。伴随黑龙不屈的痛叫，虚空又将感官的主导权重新塞回他脑中，拉西奥头痛欲裂。  
他的脖子歪在一旁——确实还托着自己的脑袋。与地面压出裂痕的下颚剧痛连连，他龇牙咧嘴地回击着，却只能徒劳地扭动身躯。拥有庞大力量的触须控制住他的身体，将他的头颅按在遍地的碎石之上。  
「你变得虚弱了，大地守护者。还是说，你一直都是这么的弱小？我原本想听听你还有什么值得钦佩的高见，现在看来——你不过是只难缠的苍蝇。尽管我不介意再塑造第二个死亡之翼，但你——显然，你太过弱小了。」  
死亡的冰寒轻柔得犹如丝织裹布，轻舔耳畔。梦魇的主宰随心所欲地操纵着他忠诚不二的追随者，触腕挽着死亡的腰肢，左右摇曳——而不是优先压碎自己的脑袋——他要做什么，拉西奥一时怔愣。他见证了它们中的部分成员背叛了原本的一致性，在它们主人的应允下，它们游向不过数尺，瑟瑟发抖的赤裸身躯。停止，到此为止！黑龙想要介入，反叛行径二度遭受更为激烈的力量压制，触腕游刃有余地碾着他的头颅，无言的歌颂绝对的胜利。  
他能轻易杀死自己，像捏死一只苍蝇那样简单，轻巧。触须的行径正数次强调，并摆正他们间的偏差，以及那道无可逾越的，力量的鸿沟。  
他不理解恩佐斯的用意。他会对安度因做什么？拉西奥疑惑又痛苦地挣扎起来，如果他能如愿挣脱，那些触手……还有洞窟中超出理解的一切都难逃业火。可为什么，为什么遭罪的又是安度因？为什么？  
他的朋友够难受了，他承担的够多了，从此以往，不论结果为何，都不再是他的责任了。放他离开。内心的渴望化作庞然巨兽的哀然咆哮，别靠近他，停下。他死死盯着那些触须，别再加深悲剧了。  
没有人听见黑龙的心声，古神并不在乎他的诉求。拉西奥的威胁对他而言不值一提，他杰出作品的后嗣——这条胆大妄为的黑龙必须要为自己的行为付出一点代价，也许他会『无意中』瞥见什么东西——足以摧毁他残存理智的东西。  
他迫不及待了，迫不及待想要看看坚强的内心濒临崩溃的模样。  
触腕缠住安度因的双腿。线性漂亮的腿向两旁推开，露出内里结实的股缝，视线在淡金色的耻毛周围游走。拉西奥目不转睛地凝视那处，感到呼吸热了起来。  
他正是这样，近乎一无所有的柔弱姿态，暴露在虚空意志的眼下。不知廉耻地扭腰迎合……？不，他在说些什么。  
拉西奥双目圆睁，思考的齿轮发出链条滑落的咯咯声。  
知道可能发生什么的国王强忍着腹部的燥热，虚弱地抵抗起触须的行进，他低声哀求：「不要这样，拜托……」一根爬过大腿内侧的触手攥取了他全部的视线，相较拉西奥先前见过的同类，它的尺径更为纤小，看上去不具威胁。  
与之相反的，安度因显然知道它的作用——他正为谋求自由激烈反抗，他正为虚空意志得逞的后果惶恐哭叫，它绝没有外表那样简单。那是个可怕的存在，可怕到安度因不顾一切想要反抗。  
它会怎么样？停下，住手！这实在太疯狂了！  
黑龙失态地吼叫起来。  
可他的趾爪纹丝未动，他的喉咙喷不出一口火焰，他连一声安度因也喊不出，喉骨敲响的尽是变调的咆哮。  
不要这样对他，不要用那东西靠近他……安度因，安度因，那是他的朋友，他唯一的朋友。为什么他就不能一早赶来，为什么他就不愿设法抢在安度因留下书信前就制止这毫无意义的牺牲！他知道当他的朋友伏案写下留给吉尔尼斯国王和关爱他的人的一封信时正在经历多么大的绝望，战争折磨着他的灵魂，诋毁他常年来的坚持。他明白对安度因而言，践行国王的道路义不容辞，他并不是一个懦弱的反战主义，他愿意为和平付出代价。为此他甘愿在一个欢声笑语的世界踽踽独行，独声啜泣。  
——他甚至还埋怨过他，信中没有留给自己，哪怕那么一句话。  
是他的错，全部是他的错。  
为什么他就不能提早那么一点，哪怕那么一秒……把他的朋友拦在路上，安安全全地带回家去。纵使他们间的鸿沟因不息的战火日趋加深，也远比亲眼目睹一颗圣洁正直的心灵濒临破碎来的好。  
他的王子怎么能经受这些……怎么能……  
悲怆的控诉郁结在他心头，熊熊燃烧。

不要。  
不要这样。呼吸被倏然拽回鼻腔，人类国王逐渐紊乱的鼻息黏连着哭音，像黏糊糊的丝糖溢了出来。面对恩佐斯刻意摆出的姿态，面对强制又下流的生理侮辱。不再滋生反抗，不再屈辱地蜷缩，而是下意识的吐出呼吸——一切烂熟于心，成了身体染上的恶疾。  
你答应过的。他无声地央求古神，你答应过受难的只我一人……为什么拉西奥会出现在这，为什么你丝毫没有履行承诺，不卷入他人的打算，为什么你要用他父亲及整个黑龙军团的命运激怒他。  
你答应过的。  
除了我，绝不伤害任何人。  
「你明明……答应过的。」  
古神视渺小凡人的诉求充耳不闻，他对人类国王展现出的脆弱姿态表现出了——欣喜之情。神灵狂热的喜悦亲昵地吮吻过他的脸颊，捻吸他刺痛的乳首，按压灼烫不已的耻骨。触须往横向拉开的两腿滑走，沿圆挺的囊袋缠绕上去。安度因几近本能地避开视线接触，他往背后张开的触须寻求庇护，它们却只是兴奋地纷纷将他推回地狱，好似无数张口，大笑着，喷涌出嘲弄与期待的恶意。  
「别撒娇了，我亲爱的。」神明柔声细语，单一的单词结合、拼凑的话语深处凝着刻骨的冰寒，「这能有效的缓解，你分娩的疼痛。」  
它挤过囊袋中央，积蓄的快感碾往杆身。只要那么一下，肉棒顶端又淌出下流的汁水。触须对准流水不止的小孔，暗示性地试探。若不是其他触腕的桎梏，安度因必定会手脚并用地向后逃去——他不要被这样对待，它会一直插到他尿道的深处，深得他连反驳的力气都没有，头昏脑胀地呻吟着，两眼失焦。  
接着，它又要充满恶意地一点……又一点的抽回去。速度很慢，且均匀，近似拉长射精或排尿的快感——片刻也不会停歇。他会痛苦又欢愉地扭动腰肢，任凭恩佐斯的摆弄，直至它完全抽出——这不过奢望，它一定会深深地捅回去，往更深的地方前进，反复，再反复，剥夺肉棒原本的作用，甚至使其憋涨至青紫。  
顶端已经在想象的包围下分泌粘液，为了迎接它的侵犯，他身体的全部，除去他的意识，全都做好了准备。  
「不！求你了！」在那温柔又冰冷的话语舔舐中，安度因失控地尖叫起来，「别在他面前，我不要……！」  
他从未如此真切意识到，自己全身心所沾染的污秽。  
虚空的意识形成一只接一只无形的手，纷纷涌向他的皮囊，留下乌黑的手印。它们抹黑他的灵魂，撕扯心灵的壁垒，千方百计的将污浊的液体注入他体内，摧残得体无完肤。不论他愿意承认与否，或许在所有人，包括他自己眼中，他已成为古神繁殖子嗣的苗床。毋庸置疑，他的存在助长了邪恶……不论他是否自愿，他的体内孕育着，或孕育过虚空的余孽。  
脏透了，留在他身体深处，亦或表露肤外的，所有的存在都脏透了，肮脏到连哀求圣光的接纳也做不到。他怎能毫无骨气，毫无尊严的去乞求虚空意志的宽恕——不过一个愚蠢的，自不量力的堕落者。他没有勇气再去寻求身在阳光之下，令他艳羡的存在伸来的援手，故此他又怎能奢望拉西奥带自己全身而退，他不再纯净如初，世界不再为这样的他保留一席之地：他何去何从，这个美好的异乎寻常的世界又该用怎样的面貌接纳他？  
要是，他还能从骨髓的缝隙找到那么一点纯净的东西，要是……他还是那个没有遭受折磨的自己……  
说不定他还找的到那么一丁点，少得可怜的回家的理由。  
他绝望地看向拉西奥，涌出的泪隔绝了他梦寐以求的回应。他渴望看到黑龙眼中的否认，否认他正如自己所想那样肮脏——不，他所寻求的东西实在太多了，过去的幻影，激励，近乎偏执的认同。他想从拉西奥的眼中寻找的东西太多了——  
而那是什么。他不动声色又茫然地与之对视。逾越生命的色彩，横贯阴霾的彩虹；一如他们初见之时令他沉坠的孤独灵魂……洒满金光的河滩之上，纂刻着万古以来庞大智慧的红瞳中，不曾消逝的孤单与寂寞的色彩，难以窥破的情绪团积其中，好似一切不曾改变。  
和过去一样，拉西奥的眼神坚定如初。  
明明他已为此受尽屈辱，明明他该习惯支付代价，明明不论何种折磨他都欣然接受。可忽然间，在这头突然现身的，计划外的黑龙出现的瞬间，一切反抗都被赋予了意义。他清晰听见拉西奥努力想要发出的呼唤……他拼尽全力想要传递过来的信息：他必须抵抗它，抵御虚空，不受其侵吞，永不舍弃希望，永远不要被绝望赶超。他一定要坚强，他向他父亲发过誓，向无数联盟的英灵发过誓，向他的导师，他的朋友发过誓。  
他要坚强下去。  
安度因奋力支起手臂，抵挡腰部传来的无力感。他必须要跟拉西奥走。人类国王咬了咬牙，他一定要离开这儿。恩佐斯违背了他们的誓约，违背了交易最初的宗旨：他有权对安度因为所欲为，有权把弄他的性命，而这完全开放式的代价并不包含拉西奥。恩佐斯没有权利侮辱他的朋友，就像对待他那样。  
他想回家，想看看黑龙会带来什么惊喜，就像……逝去在潘达利亚的那些时光，黑龙每每带回新奇的熊猫人玩具，满口谎言地逗弄伤痕累累的自己那样。是他的存在让这些不停复发的伤不再作痛，是他的存在让漫长的等待重现价值，现在也是，拉西奥的存在肯定了他奋斗至今的努力，他深陷的污浊泥潭旁留下的手印，最终赋予了和平的意义——那必要的牺牲。  
他只是，在为和平付出代价。  
坚强一点，一切没有你想的糟糕。他对自己说，坚强点，至少这些努力没有白费过。联盟的人民逆转了不可想象的绝境；前线的战士成功抗击了压倒性冲突；不再有家庭支离破碎；不再有孤儿拉着他们母亲的手，望着一箱箱棺木送往长眠的墓地，问他们的父亲什么时候回家；不再有一本未完的故事，一段未兑的婚约在等待他们。  
去到哪儿都好，他会坚持下去，他想回家。  
他想……回到那些爱着自己的人身边。吉恩，他想念吉恩，在他父亲离开他以后，吉尔尼斯的国王肩负起了一个无言的责任，他像他的家人，他的良师益友那样指导他，严格地要求他，又无私地爱着他；泰兰德，联盟最坚固的盟友，暗夜精灵的领袖，他们确实在夺回黑海岸的决策下出现了一些分歧，但暗夜精灵的领袖，她与玛法里奥一直是自己敬重的存在，如果战争能以理想的方式终结，他希望他们间的关系也恢复如初；梅卡托克……他感谢他，他感谢他无论何时对和平理念的支持，尽管更像在敷衍一个天真的孩子，安度因必须承认自己感谢他提供的帮助……太多了，他想念的人太多了。想到此处，嘴唇嗫嚅起来，满是泪水化开的咸涩之中，一个流畅又短促的音节滑出唇齿。  
所以，救——  
希望冉冉升起的瞬间，魔鬼扬起的鞭须终于不留情地抽打过去。它们以极大的力量掰弄希望的裂痕，为潜藏的恶念开拓道路，使之喷涌而出。接着是猝不及防的尖叫，仿佛天使陨坠前绝望的反抗。  
「不。」  
他倏然听见自己嘶哑的哭声。  
他亲眼看着黑龙愈渐黯淡的眼神。  
亲耳听见。  
希望的羽翼碎裂的哭嚎。

「你还不明白吗，可怜的守护者。你永远不能像我这样——」一瞬间，好似什么植得很深很深的感情被硬生生地撕扯出来，无情地摔到了地上，它像心脏那样鼓动，只为汲取生命的养分，一下，一下，又一下，接着，它最后呐喊般鼓张了一下，彻底破碎——虚空意志的回响荡彻不歇，带着无穷无尽的压迫，「像你所期待的那样接近他，得到他无私的奉献……甚至，我必须要感谢你，放任他纯净无瑕地走入我的殿堂，步入我的领域——自此之后，你们之间只能存在友谊，直到连它也在我的影响下灰飞烟灭……现在，死吧。」  
拉西奥静静地伏在他的脚下，沉默着结束了最后的挣扎，连死亡也无法撼动半分。  
空气中二度传来刮破薄膜的轻响，自窟壁的四面八方依次聚来，狠狠地碾动着深渊之下一触即碎的领域。  
「不……」安度因虚弱地说，过度的恐惧黏连了牙间隙，嘴唇不住颤抖，「不行……」  
微弱的声音仿佛再度唤回黑龙的意识，拉西奥眨了眨快要黏连在一道的眼睛，分泌液令他分辨不清基础颜色。黑龙以一种怪异扭曲的姿势歪斜头颅，努力看向话音升起的方位。方才的小规模震荡击昏他的大脑，捣碎思考的根源，他不明白，为什么忽然之间，竟能从这么小的身躯爆发这样的力量；又为什么忽然之间，他好似抓回自己仓皇逃窜的灵魂——总而言之，那些触手竟然真的顺从的停止对他全身骨骼压倒性的摧残，但危险的是，它们始终没有移开。  
出乎预料，古神这一次居然『采纳』了安度因的要求，在摸清行为背后潜藏的本意前，他们都不敢轻举妄动。恩佐斯虚情假意又无比真挚地询问道——仿佛他真在为此困惑：「哦，你这是怎么了，我亲爱的。你在拒绝什么呢，看看我们的巢穴，看看你脚下即将孵化的，我们的后嗣，在未来的幸福面前又有什么值得你在乎的呢？」  
安度因出神地盯了黑龙一会儿，下定决心地叹息：「……放他走吧。」  
他好像真的收起了难过的情绪，挤出一个干巴巴的笑。拉西奥从未觉得他笑得这么难看，这么勉强。  
几个诡异又带着赞叹的语气词过后：「很遗憾，我需要一个能令我轻易信服的理由，我相信你明白我们的规矩，我亲爱的母体……还是说，你又想出什么能让我们双方获利的交易了？那么，不妨说来听听。」依仗着令人不快的，高高在上的姿态，仿佛他真的窥破了安度因拿捏的最后手牌，仿佛迄今没有任何事物逃出他的指掌——事实上，正是如此。  
「杀死他是我们交易的禁忌，你承诺过不卷入我身边的任何人，包括我多年未见的朋友。如果你一意孤行，那么这等同于违背誓言。」他说的毫无底气。人类国王在没有任何摊上台面的手牌，他尝试在穷途末路之际绝地反击——倘若恩佐斯戏谑地问——那又如何。他就真的束手无策。  
只能凭借一个靠不住的誓约，一场不公平的交易。安度因深深吸了口气：「请放他走。趁现在你的所作所为还不至于对交易产生不良后果，请放无关人员离开。我，我没有什么能给你的了。」他艰难地咬住嘴唇，「请遵守诺言，不要伤害我的朋友。」  
恩佐斯好像真的开始思考可行性，他玩弄着黑龙的脑袋，向拉西奥的单侧眼球施压：「你谈话的姿态是这样无懈可击，我亲爱的母体……看来，视利益而定的主导权又得重新洗牌了。」  
「无论你想从我这得到什么，我都……！」  
「别答应他，安度因！」  
这次轮到黑龙干涉了。  
他们都在说些什么。他怨恨的想，这不是安度因一人的责任。为什么他非要自己承担，他不能容许自己的朋友停留于此，哪怕一秒，他绝不容许！  
就算是为了救他……他紧咬牙关，他也不允许。  
至少，别担起根本就不属于你的责任啊。  
「……联盟需要新的领导。」安度因平静地转向他，好像在陈述一道再简单不过的命令，「暗夜精灵和吉尔尼斯人需要重新夺回他们的家园。拉西奥，等你回去以后，能代我向吉恩带句话吗。」他竭力维持平静，想给拉西奥传递更多勇气，「告诉他我可能……暂时没那么快回去了，我很感谢他对我抱有的期待，但有时努力确实无法得到回报。请他相信，和平的曙光终将……」  
「不，不，不！」巨龙挣扎起来，他发出痛苦的嚎叫，他不敢置信地盯着他的王子，穿透他眸底最后一丝被瓦解的希望，「你不能把自己交给他，安度因……等他厌倦了你……不，你绝不能！」  
别说这样的话，安度因，和我一起回去吧，别说这样的话！  
他到极限了，肺部痛苦地分解着冰冷的氧气，他知道那颗心最终还是抵达了极限。可是，求你了，坚持下去。  
「和平总是需要些代价的。」他以冷静的姿态中止了黑龙单方面的狂躁，在对视而来的眼神下，拉西奥望到了无比坚定的情绪，「这是必要的牺牲，不是吗，拉西奥……到时你一定会明白。」  
「不，不管你说什么，你绝不能……」  
安度因凄绝地笑了一下，眼底温柔的神情令他心碎。  
与此同时，横在他们间的虚空再次嘲弄地嚣叫起来：  
「啊，可怜的小龙崽，纠缠不休并不会对结果造成什么影响。心怀感激的接受我的恩赐，离开这，离开我的母体，回到你该去的地方。然后，再来对我的慷慨感恩戴德吧。」  
虚空压碾的呕吐感再度袭来，不容拉西奥拒绝，濒死的体验二度降临。这一次，感官的流逝刻意的减缓——或许恩佐斯想为他展示什么，又或许是他的意志拼死抵抗着虚空的扭曲——以至于在视距完全溺陷黑暗的瞬间，他隐约听见了永恒的告别。  
「谢谢你，拉西奥。」这是他最后所听见的，「让我知道那么美好的世界，还没有彻底的……抛弃我。」

……他知道，无论自己是否提出这个要求，恩佐斯都会放拉西奥离开。  
他所做的只是，提前为他跨出了计划的一步。古神怎可能轻易放跑嘴边的猎物，腐化一条黑龙对他而言意义重大。一个再没有守护巨龙与之抗衡的世界，一旦再要诞生新的『死亡之翼』，那他势将无可匹敌，恩佐斯的傀儡必要为时代掀上黑暗的障幕。极为讽刺的是，怀揣着如此深远打算的阴谋者，竟在不可理喻，毫无约束力的交涉面前选择了妥协。  
他是故意放拉西奥离开的，就像为笼中鸟套上脚环，敞开笼门。  
不敢置信。安度因咬了咬牙，他原本做好以生命为代价的交易，可是……难以窥破的真相背后恐怕隐藏着更为惊天的阴谋。  
与此同时，那些忠心、嗜血又令人作呕的生命体从四面八方聚拢过来，它们咬破胚胎，迫不及待地遵循它们父系的意志，涌入冰冷的新世界。夹藏在触腕与岩洞之间，安度因静悄悄地蜷在一旁，触感从他掌心消失，取而代之的是别样的冰冷，低伏于此的气息二度构筑、加固起洞窟之中虚空的本貌。他直面那些对他毫无敌意的新生体，它们像逃避生命气息的残躯，跌跌撞撞地自他趾边逃离；他直面古神蛛网状延伸开来的爪牙，带有攻击性的触腕正将窟洞损毁的部分收缴囊中，仿佛倾吐蛛丝的蜘蛛。不需多时，拉西奥带往此处的生命气息会重新沦为无尽海床，湮灭于沙石以下，在此上演的一切伤痛都将被岁月粉饰，好似数千年来不曾有人造访。  
而恩佐斯，他确实兑现了自己的诺言，给了安度因一点休息时间——值得庆幸的是他还没有忘记兑现承诺。人类国王终于能短暂地从地狱中解脱一会，可他并不为此高兴，这个由恩佐斯亲口兑现的、来之不易的机会只是单单为了奖励他不错的合作表现。手指逐渐蜷紧。一切仅仅为了褒奖他在拉西奥面前配合的太值得『称赞』。他呻吟的曲调，挺腰的频率，包括啜泣的姿态都像极了一个老练的妓女。恩佐斯提出的要求全然是为了自己能够像一位真正的主人那样，迎接拉西奥的到来。而最开始他诱导式的对话，只是为了……  
他咬住颤抖的嘴唇，手指冰冷而僵硬。  
那么，这点平静的时光对一颗俨然破碎的心而言又有什么意义呢。  
「你知道他为什么会出现在这里。」安度因哽咽着发话，他再也不在乎认清真相后恩佐斯可能采取的措施，过度的思考撺掇理智，他全身心寒凉不止，「因为他拿走了我的信，只有我的信才会让他这么做，只有这样吉恩才不理解我离开的本意……而拉西奥，他知道我在面对什么。所以他必须到这来阻止我……你什么都知道，对吗。」他抓挠着满头金发，陷入痛苦之中。恩佐斯究竟向拉西奥展示了什么，而自己又在其中扮演了什么角色。  
他把他们玩弄股掌，轻巧地仿佛在不停变化的舞台上玩弄他的牵线木偶。纵使肢体的行为与他本意产生些微偏差，可自始至终，这些试图反抗的人都在他指尖翩翩起舞，他们永远难逃其手。  
「现在，你害怕了吗，人类国王。」  
恩佐斯什么也没有表露，没有否认，没有宽慰，更毋须辩解。他所有的伪装在这一刻卸除，现出排排獠牙，现出最深层的恐惧。当他步入黑暗帝国的遗迹——不，自他得知恩佐斯栖身之处的消息时，梦魇的主宰就为玩偶上好了发条，朝他的四肢、脖颈缠绕无形的细丝，操纵着他。不知不觉间诱使他洞入深渊。  
他没有回话，只是带着绝望地收紧覆在膝上的手指：「……那么，如他所言，你会厌倦我吗？」  
一个简单而富有深意的叹息调过后，超越已知文明的万种嗓音以惊人的一致性相互整合，亘古的神屈尊纡贵地震碎隔散认知的迷雾，凭那全知与全能的知解，仰仗那有悖常理的绝对威压，发出了虚伪的回应：「怎么会呢，我的挚爱，我怎可能厌倦你——」  
成百上千的音律就此止歇，在那暗潮涌动的低语侵吞之中，安度因讽刺地笑了一下。  
**********  
修剪圆润的指甲撞击齿面，唇缝被旁侧的拇指压出一道扭曲的弧线。  
「该死……」死亡骑士暗骂。这屋半边塌方的废旧石屋的檐下，唯剩链甲关节碰擦，不合适的刀卡进鞘具，以及人类女性缓慢呼出的热气。维瑞塔单臂撑墙，「我们是他最后的保险手段。」她极为艰难说出胸中想法，「他为自己设置了行动失败的保险，为了推动这些制动装置不在无知中寂灭，他不得不采取行动——这位『愤怒的朋友』正在防止一个最坏的结局发生。」死亡骑士眯起眼，「那个结局想必就是……连他也遭到古神腐化。」  
这是一个相当可怕的猜想，意味着危险丛生的道路又添荆棘。何况他们还没有掌握有关这位『愤怒的朋友』的消息，他们不知道他是谁，不知道他的堕落将会造成何种影响，更不知道他们要以何样方式抵御古神的低语，亦或寻回国王。太多的未知数，太多的困难险阻，他们所掌握的线索形同虚设。  
她正要转向萨沙及雪诺，向她的朋友们公开可能性时，一只纤细颀长的手探到眼前，抓下她唇边的手腕。那轻盈的姿态避免了指甲继续经受摧残，维瑞塔惊讶地睨向手臂的主人，她儿时的玩伴正微笑着回以注视，轻轻捏着她凸起的腕骨。萨沙将手背到身后，踱出温和又平易近人的步姿，好像她根本不在意维瑞塔心理斗争后得出的结论：「维瑞塔，不可以这样。」她学着像她们旧时文化课的老师那样的口吻，说道。  
死亡骑士回了回神，支起脊柱。下意识地倾吐出声：「抱歉……只是，不得不站在这个立场上考虑后果。」  
「我不是在指责你。」想得到了意料中的答复，法师轻轻摇头，「难道你忘了吗，我们不是还约好了一起涂指甲油吗。」她抓起维瑞塔冰凉的手，从指节的根部往上轻抚，睫下翼状的阴影温顺地扫过关节，包括那毫无光泽的指甲，「……不论如何，都不可以在约定实现以前就把它们毁掉。」  
「……萨沙。」  
维瑞塔盯着她的朋友看了一会儿。她并没有看到责备和悲伤的情绪，法师湛蓝的双眸唯独书写着她们不曾改写的过去，她如释负重地轻叹口气。维瑞塔重新面向雪诺，恢复往日姿态，以报告的口吻陈述内心，「很显然，他引我们到这来的目的正是将我们视作他最后的保险。我能描述的不过一个推测，他的意思……倘若连他也不敌恩佐斯，且遭受腐化，那么，作为最后保险的我们，必须杀死被腐化的他。这是他引领我们至此的条件。」她刻意放缓语势，陷入短时的沉思，「而他所上的另外一层保险……不难说，很可能会协助我们找到国王。以他经受腐化为前提，我们的队伍能够顺势找到他来的方向……没错，只要追寻腐化的源头，我们就能找回国王。该死，真是不可思议——他，他又如何能确定国王会幸存下来，我们会及时找到安然无恙的他？」  
「要么他是个赌局大师，要么他在其中扮演了重要角色，他的自信更可能源于他两者皆是。」雪诺不着痕迹地说道。暗夜精灵宽阔的肩越过门框，颈椎垮塌下去——骨骼扭转及魔法释放的声响细微地向外震爆。吻部拉长，干燥蓬松的鬃毛自鼻骨中央往背脊延伸，他四肢着地，椭圆形的趾骨生长着尖锐的利爪。此刻暗夜精灵的形态不免让人联想到探险者大厅的剑齿虎标本，现在，这头活生生的标本静静注视着她们，满是嶙峋利齿的口中吐出清晰的字句，「……我会通知附近的人员，时刻准备战斗。」  
雪诺的离开并没有打破屋内沉寂，维瑞塔拉开一张破败木椅坐了上去。她将常用的一把符文剑摊平至膝上，感受着掌心以下剑身符文冰冷的吟唱，它歌唱着来自北地的极寒，歌唱着它所饮过的灵魂发出的阵阵啼哭，仿佛她记忆中的诺森德，每一阵风都回应着朽烂的苔原。  
「维瑞塔，你会杀了他吗，对那位『愤怒的朋友』。」  
萨沙来到她身旁的椅子上。  
「如果他威胁到我们的世界……我们也别无选择。」她好像想起了什么，直直盯着自己的手去看。血污洗净了，这双手上再找不出一丝污垢。她曾握住它，手刃目之所及的那些有着血肉，崇尚生命的人。她曾是巫妖王麾下最骁勇善战的将士之一，天灾的精锐，死亡的引路人，纵使后来在提里奥·弗丁的帮助下，她随一众死亡骑士有幸效忠联盟，并重回故乡——她还记得当她凭着记忆找到回往农庄的路，呆呆地看着焚毁的风车和倒塌的农舍时内心异样的平静，以及那个从废墟之下狭小的空间钻出，不顾一切地向她扑来，抱住她的身躯温暖的程度。『你回来了。』她记忆犹新地忆起女孩轻轻倚到自己耳边，半是哭咽的话语。还有人在等她，还有人愿意存在她的回忆之中……她的心尖涌起数久以来不曾浮现的热流，眼前视物再度鲜明起来——但维瑞塔发誓自己绝不会忘记那些擦肩而过，似曾相识的脸孔。她不会做梦了，倘若会，她恐怕自己要受无穷无尽的折磨。  
没有什么不能被拯救，只要……  
萨沙悄悄握上她的手，又无比坚定地覆住，扣在一起，形同履行一个并没有允诺过，也没有着手实施过的许诺：「我不是也说过不知道多少遍了吗，如果做这个世界的守护者累了，我们就去风景秀丽的地方游山玩水，品尝鲜榨葡萄汁，新鲜小麦和黄油烘烤的面包。」她为死亡骑士拨去唇边的发丝，轻声说，「……维瑞塔，要懂得做自己的守护者才行。」  
「我……不需要。」死亡骑士不知所措的回应，「我不再能以活着的形式享受这些，我的舌头可能尝不出你所谓的美味，可能再也没法评价你的梅子蛋糕。」不知为何她竟真的想起过去在农庄生活过的日子，还有萨沙亲手送进她口中酸溜溜的梅子蛋糕，而今，她的舌头真的太久没有尝出什么味道来了，「……萨沙，巫妖王赋予了我永恒，赋予了我超越生者的力量，因此我必须为之付出，为了再不让悲剧重演。」  
「真希望你永远也不会疑惑。因为你和过去，真的没什么不同。」萨沙弯起嘴角笑了起来，她的五指挤开维瑞塔夹紧的指缝，无比坚定地收握成拳，脑袋靠在她的肩上，绸缎般的发丝自肩甲夹缝倾泻下去，「……除了我比过去更爱在夏天抱紧你了。」

箭矢破空划去，肌腱应声粉碎。  
芬奇娴熟地搭弓，拉慢，铁箭的翎羽脱开拇指向前飞去。快如流星，重若千斤，去往潮汐，途经雾霭的野兽即刻钉在石墙缝隙，咽喉呈溅射状的鲜血。那是一群精英娜迦，肩部的链甲一直保护到胸脯，覆盖着苔藓的鳞片与背鳍散发着海洋深处的疮烂。芬奇不知它们源自何方，意欲何为，但纵横沙场的老练猎手明白，抢在她的朋友取得一点进展以前，她绝不能从抵御娜迦的阵线后退半步。  
事情说来话长，她们……芬奇仅来得及斜睨尤尼一眼。在她们逐步探索并深入小镇的途中，意外撞见了意想不到的故友，准确来说，是国王的故友。数年前，吉尔尼斯的红发女孩记忆犹新：加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮从政期间——卡利姆多暗无天日，到处都是地精砍伐森林的滔天噪音；开采油田的抽油机游梁滑动，隆隆作响；烟灰色的战争器械拔地而起，诉诸着暴力与偾张的血脉；日落染红了边缘的部落旗帜随风飘摇，许许多多以往的景色付之一炬。作为活跃前线，抵御部落入侵的精锐将士，芬奇受命派往海军上将泰勒船只失事的海域进行调查。海域迷雾缭绕，它作为战争的拓宽线划入搜索领域。  
日落时分，她骑乘的狮鹫发出第一声唳鸣。位居无名峡谷，落日余晖从辽阔的海域，地平线的一端游来，狮鹫盘旋低伏，随后向船只残骸俯冲而去。暴风城现任的国王那时还不过一位年纪轻轻的王子——他刚刚落足熊猫人的故乡，风景秀丽的潘达利亚，就不禁为她折服。当然，长达一年的旅途中，她总算有幸遇见这位对落难王子伸出援手的故友，出于感激及看护王子的责任，芬奇曾替他鞍前马后。  
他自称黑王子，也是红龙军团的看护下最后一条未受污染的黑龙——事实上早在还是一枚卵时他便策划了逃离红龙军团的把戏。他的诞生早在死亡之翼横行肆虐期间，一些有关受到净化、摆脱疯狂的黑龙的故事小小的流传开来。芬奇对他的了解也不过只言片语及他乐意讲给每位前来拜访冒险者的奇闻，她对这条年轻黑龙最后的印象停留在潘达利亚的白虎寺。拉西奥——王子过去的朋友，艾泽拉斯最后一条未被污染的黑龙——他因在白虎寺劫走了地狱咆哮而受各国通缉，现在，这样一头失踪多年的黑龙以不可思议的方式出现于此着实叫人意外，何况他还……伤痕累累。  
坦言说，她们遇见他时绝没有联想过这般场景。血污从额角一直流到下巴，浑浊异常；他的下颚明显有着一道新鲜的、状态不堪的创口；半边脸颊肿得挤窄视野，眼睛痛苦地眨动着；他手捂的右侧胳膊无力地垂下，由于伤口过深，外翻的肉直直从肩膀延伸到了手背，血流不止。她们还没有来得及问清情况，黑王子直直倒在了地上。通过尤尼短暂的魔法检测，他昏迷的原因不止受伤过重，他的体内还存在着相当程度的虚空力量，简而言之就是……腐化。  
尤尼正在全力施展治疗魔法，她的额角不断滑出汗液，嘴唇哆嗦着小幅度念动祷言。半晌她从背包翻找出一瓶药，单手维持治愈法术，咬开瓶塞，艰难地将药水系数咽进肚子。虚空精灵疲惫地喘了一会儿气，仔细感受圣光赋予的活力又一次回归身躯，她集中精神，延续祷言复杂的文字排序。倘若纯粹用来修复伤口，法力的消耗尚在尤尼预估范围。黑龙的伤势也确实以肉眼可见的速度愈合，精神的高度集中将很大程度决定后续对黑龙起到的净化效果。  
牧师发誓自己绝没有见过作用力这么庞大的腐蚀，但她隐约能感受到这条奄奄一息的黑龙仍在激烈抗争。  
她艰难地维持平稳呼吸，向圣光祷告的虔诚信仰以灌注的方式回应她交叠在黑龙胸前的双手，他的心脏宛如被无形之手抚慰一般重新迸发活力，怦怦跳动，随即衰弱下去。「……我还需要一点时间，芬奇。」她声音沙哑，向她的猎人朋友寻求时间上的宽容，「他遭受的腐蚀……实在太过庞大，我难以对抗。」  
芬奇静静注视着牧师脚边一地空瓶，沉默地点了点头。  
维持长时间不见多的净化耗费了尤尼过量的魔力，她必须依靠储量并不丰厚的法力药水恢复体力。很显然，尤尼需要其他治疗者提供的援助，仅凭她一人难以清除黑龙体内的污秽。可惜她们中没有人能从这脱身，如若芬奇从此挪开一步，娜迦会以倾巢之势涌向尤尼。她的牧师朋友太过疲惫，绝无还手之力。她不能从这里脱身去寻求其他治疗者的帮助，但愿部队能够在弹尽粮绝以前发现她们的行踪。  
想着，猎人前伸手臂，箭锋笔直朝前贯射，洞入最具威胁的娜迦发红的眼眶，直直贯穿颅骨。她弯下腰，拾起箭筒内为数不多的一支箭，指下削铁如泥的箭头指向趋近的敌人。  
「……弓箭耗费的差不多了，尤尼，你那边如何。」她平静地简述，好像真的不在乎她们几乎被逼上绝路。  
「他的心智始终在抵抗腐蚀，我能起到的作用微乎其微。」牧师双眸紧闭，丝毫不懈怠手头工作——即使在她看来这样的行为多么微不足道，「我只能一次又一次的将他从理智崩溃的边缘拉回来……我不明白，芬奇，有时候我真的拉回来了一点，又有一股力量把他拉了回去。我没法和那股力量抗衡，我很抱歉，他始终在危险边缘徘徊。芬奇，无论如何我绝不能收手。」  
芬奇一脚踢开已空的箭筒，任凭它在地上滚远。「我来争取时间。」猎人毅然决然，她显然已经没法再坚持她所擅长的远距离作战。红发的吉尔尼斯女孩发出一声怪异的嚎叫，她的喉部肌肉因此抽搐，更为丰富的肌肉群隆起，以诅咒真实的模样回应吉尔尼斯儿女的坚决：女孩的指骨打破平衡似的拉长，俏丽的指甲变得尖而弯曲，每一节类鹰钩的形态透露着森林与自然的愤怒，她的体肤生出坚硬的黑色毛发。黑夜赋予了毛发的野兽低伏身躯，嘴咧至耳后，牙龈穿出排排锐齿，她代表着自然的愤怒，野性的咆哮。芬奇毫不犹豫，反射神经宛若锯断了撞针的手枪，一触即发。她的力量第一时间占据上风，惨遭扑咬的娜迦啸叫起来。迎上娜迦不甘示弱的吼叫，狼人呲牙咧嘴，触怒似地抓开咽喉。参差的尖牙破开喉部规律分布的细小鳞片，登时飙出浑浊腥臭的鲜血来。  
芬奇强撑着娜迦起伏的胸膛，垂死激起的反抗使她无法推开距离——她甩动脑袋，紧咬嘴中黏连的皮肉不放。濒死的剧痛，凄厉的惨叫正鼓舞着诅咒刻下的嗜血劣根，狼人扯碎嘴里残留鳞片的肉块，一脚踹开流着脂肪、血流不止的尸体，迅速投身新的战斗。  
她的抗争一定意义上拖延了时间，芬奇疲惫不堪地抗击任何一次针对尤尼采取的袭击，可阵线依旧不可控制的向尤尼推近，并不是她意义上节节败退了，而是它们的数量……太过惊人。  
狼人诅咒发挥着效用，血液沸腾得即要冲破颅脑，口腔、胃部堆积的膻腥交替刺激神经，引来喉部神经条件反射的痉挛。芬奇想弯腰呕吐，想呼吸新鲜空气，她的咽喉嘶嘶地疼痛起来，撕扯娜迦的鳞片对她的口腔造成了一定程度的创伤，那些鳞片带着它们主人生前的愤恨黏附在粘膜的损伤周围——这些看上去完全不值一提的小问题相互糅合，造成了严重隐患。伤口感染，细菌滋生，毒素……芬奇不希望任何一种可能发生在自己身上，但她除了接受外别无选择。  
她吐掉嘴里浑浊的血，当作可怕结果降临前最后的殊死挣扎。较原先还要有力的四肢紧紧抱缠住女性娜迦的身躯，相较男性娜迦，视女性娜迦为敌显得更加棘手——她们确实没有男性那样强健、难以匹敌的肢体爆发，她们所拥有的致命法宝往往出其不意——智慧。而智慧的存在无条件地赠予了她们异性同类永远也无法掌握的力量，她们能操纵元素，回馈自然：驱使并奴役。  
芬奇极为狠准地撕裂着娜迦的胸腹部，借此捣毁她怨毒的咒语。那些蜷缩在喉咙，咕哝、辗转的咒文冻结空气，如极寒凝结的冰层之上呼啸的凛冽寒风，狂嗥咆哮——它们戛然而止时，危险的气息仍未彻底消散。  
扑面而来的呕吐感，恶心的气味，无一丝温度的血液。她头晕目眩地干呕起来——一团颜色驳杂的肉块掺杂着她自己的鲜血，『啪哒』一声摔到地上。  
不论经过为期多久的训练，或是从狼人的诅咒取得多么大的帮助，她是个猎人，她无力维持长时间的近距离作战，现在，她远远无法像远距离作战那样得心应手。体内残余的体力绝不容许她这样自不量力，她并不是训练有素的战士——未经训练，没有合格的武器，赤手空拳。摆在她面前的致命障碍残忍又真切的暴露出来，她相信自己难以坚持——舌尖自虐般地舔过黏膜处的损伤，尝到口腔弥漫的味道以后，吉尔尼斯女孩往地上唾了口唾沫，做出厌恶的神情。只听此刻，一道呼啸而来的冰寒骤然回应起她分外强烈的耳鸣。  
嗡鸣，嗡鸣，世界藏入不清晰的雾后，舌根生涩地拧绞痉挛。  
身体脱离意识地晃动，知觉快要——  
「芬奇！身后！」  
她忽然听清了牧师声嘶力竭的尖叫。可吉尔尼斯女孩精疲力尽，她的双脚也重若千斤。她眼睁睁地看着一柄锋利的弯刀正朝她迎面扫来，她明明应该用尽全力躲开它，明明应该全力避免自己的身体被拦腰砍断。但太近了，她躲不开，她绝对——芬奇瞪大双眼，它在靠近！它——  
理智拽入黑暗。她闭上眼，胳膊发颤。  
一时间大地颤动，尘土飞扬。  
令人发狂的剧痛却并未如期而至，她的脑袋也没有飞上半空，逗留在女孩耳中的仅仅尖刀撞在坚硬物体上弹开、掷地有声的一记脆响。  
有什么东西替她挡开了致命的一击……？她撇开脑中嗡嗡作响的杂音，睁开双眼。脚下的土壤在她眼前形成了一道坚不可摧的壁垒，它守住了她的脑袋。刀尖卡在它正缓慢收合的，石块与松软的沙石间的裂缝，绞紧，弯折，它们相互挤碾，黏合成有序的形体。  
尘屑在这个身躯庞大的召唤物脚下浮动，足有一座小山大小的身躯由石块构成，安着一个滚石般不均匀的脑袋。石头垒成的臂膀向两侧展开，坚定地横在伤痕累累的吉尔尼斯女孩与娜迦之间，而方才袭击芬奇的雄性娜迦——它在元素掀起的狂潮中分经错骨。  
「……你们还好吗！」元素的力量翻腾起来，芬奇听见温和的大地与炙烈的火交织交融，感到柔软的水流淌过伤痕，而元素正以无情而勇猛的雷电惩戒她的死敌。  
能够这样得心应手的操纵元素，与之交流。  
芬奇第一时间认出了支援者的身份，埃索达的贝勒，能征惯战的联盟医师，同样也是部队中唯一的萨满祭司。贝勒……她救了她，救了她们。德莱尼投来了担忧的目光，好在吉尔尼斯女孩还有命疲惫地瘫坐下来。她太累了，需要时间歇口气，耗光全部的力气绝不是完全出于理智的行为。幸好她的努力没有付诸东流，在她的坚持下她们终于等到了增援——芬奇这才意识到自己已经虚脱到连牙都咬不紧。  
起到安抚作用的圣光灌注到力竭的躯体，这是一个非常简短的保护性魔法，将会减轻芬奇接下来可能受到的伤害——她安抚着狼人旺盛的精力及亢奋的血液。随之而来的是数道炫目的光，它们屯聚一道，飞掠过芬奇的肩侧，其中的圣光之力是这样温柔，又是这样凛冽，无情又怜悯地冲散海潮般的娜迦。  
「嗨，各位！你们的胳膊和腿安然无恙！」那是小侏儒茉瑞·鲍拉的呼唤，刚才的保护性魔法也拜她所赐，她和她的小雀斑满心雀跃地跳到芬奇身旁，小小的身体轻巧地支起着她脱力的手臂，「哦，你伤的很重，不过没关系，我们及时赶到！」  
芬奇的身体轻轻晃了一下，她又疲惫又欢喜地冲她一笑。

「黑龙。」简陋的破屋支起的横梁下，吉恩·格雷迈恩背着手，来回踱步。他神情严肃，陷入对此刻关在破屋内的某个问题的片刻沉思，「且不提他的黑龙身份带来的偏见……黑王子拉西奥，他无视白虎寺审判的公正，引发混乱，涉嫌私自放走地狱咆哮，一个战争要犯。现在，他的来意及我们的理解倾向会决定他将受到什么级别的审问。」  
「是的，阁下。」贝勒代替昏睡中的尤尼汇报情况。黑龙的身体状况在她与茉瑞赶到后好转，茉瑞负责通知部队将她们的搜索结果专为报告。目前，黑龙王子体内的腐蚀基本清空，影响其行动的伤势则在尤尼的不懈努力下修复，转危为安。协助击退来犯的娜迦以后，尤尼就因力竭昏迷，芬奇也在稍后运送回营的路上体力透支，不省人事。经过部队医师的检查，吉尔尼斯女孩只是过度挑战肢体极限而短时休克，尤尼，牧师一直坚持到她们抵达，她的魔力一次又一次溶解在腐化团积的无底洞，数次濒临危险。现在，贝勒很高兴医师能宣布她们脱离了危险。  
「我很高兴自己能一五一十地了解情况，勇士。接下来还有很多工作要处理，从黑龙通缉犯嘴里显然能挖掘出一点线索。去间谍大师那为你和你的朋友领点奖赏吧，在接下来的行动开始以前，时刻保证你们随时出击。」吉尔尼斯国王很快结束了会话，显而易见，他又把思考转回锁在屋里的黑龙身上了，「……念在他和安度因国王曾是朋友的份上。」他咕哝了一声。

囚室相当简陋，残破不堪，但这已是搜索部队迄今能找到保存最为完好的建筑。灰墙得以保留，空荡荡的房间胡乱地塞了一张地毯，一些稻草，虫蛀的木架一口气推到墙根，木架支角铐住黑龙的右腕。吉恩·格雷迈恩国王推门而入时黑龙歪过脑袋浅浅地睡着，稍长的黑发随着鼻息飘动，不待他观察，如炬的红瞳就像预见了他的到来、特来迎接一般，悄无声息的睁大了。实话说，他并不指望这样简陋的设施能锁住黑龙王子。他听说、并亲眼见证过这个种群无可比拟的力量，企图以凡人的手段铐住年幼的『死亡之翼』——他们这样做是在玩火自焚。  
「你好，安度因国王的新监护人。」富有礼貌的开场白开始前，不合身份的年轻嗓音唤起他的审视。与多年前形成了明显变化，衣衫褴褛的深皮肤男孩口气轻松地说，「我很好奇接下来自己会受到您何种的『礼遇』。」  
这不像一场谈判，更像在叙旧。吉恩不知道他们之间有什么好说的，他若有所思地将对话测试的突破点从拉西奥的眼底移开。这不是个得到答案的好去处，他想，不要用人类的标准诠释黑龙。  
「我没想到会在这样的情况下见到你，黑龙，通缉犯。」舌头小幅度抬顶上颚，吉尔尼斯国王操持着的谈判架势在拉西奥看来无外乎一种含蓄的嗤笑，「或许我应该称呼你，『愤怒的朋友』。」  
黑龙仿佛被这毫无新意的称呼逗乐了，轻哼起来：「看来你为我想好了三种不同的待遇。原谅我必须先提出一个小小的建议，如果真要我来选不可，我建议你最好能以朋友的立场开始谈话，安度因的代理祖父——毕竟我们有着共同的目标。」  
「够了。」半开玩笑似的口吻彻底颠覆了和平的假象，吉恩纹丝未动，却止不住愤怒地控诉拉西奥。黑龙游刃有余的态度强调了某个不争的、折磨他许久的事实，实在叫他触景生情，「如果不是你策划了地狱咆哮的越狱，瓦里安也不会……」  
拉西奥不置可否。  
黑龙既心安理得地享受着谈判桌前扑面而来的怨怒，又装作无辜，叹息起来——好像他真的束手无策，无可奈何，甚至逼不得已：「嘘，嘘……我明白我们间或许真的存在一些偏见与误解，可先别急着对我发难。比起对自己的『朋友』兴师问罪，我相信，你肯定还有更加紧要的事要做。」他从善如流地答道，变相回避了问题。然而狡猾的答案没能软化半分气氛，尽管手脚遭到捆缚，处境艰难，他的答复与神态却临危不乱，姿态高傲得像位潘达利亚的历代皇帝——吉恩见过太多这样信誓旦旦的骗子，拉西奥显然要技高一筹，他理所当然的神态、呼吸、肢体语言，好像他已与吉恩推心置腹，绝无欺瞒。  
「好吧……」肺部分解着凉丝丝的空气，吉恩目不转睛地盯住他，「国王在哪。」  
「这正是我要说的。」拉西奥别过脑袋，笑得意味深长。片刻喘息过后，他转变攻势，向吉恩开诚布公，「他现在很危险，但还活着。我向你保证他暂时的安全，但我需要你带来的全部士兵，我需要你来让他们服从。只要一切按照我的计划行事，只要那些凡人听命于我，绝对，我相信绝对有机会干掉他……」他仿佛想起什么，本能的咬紧后槽牙，「……把他挫骨扬灰，要他万劫不复，将他所做的恶十倍百倍的加以奉还！所以、所以只要尽快开展行动，安度因一定……」  
「不，不再有什么『需要』与『行动』，监狱才是你该呆的地方。」吉恩严厉地打断他——黑龙越说越快，他的迫切及视线回避终归让老国王嚼出端倪，「你不再被允许参与稍后的行动，黑龙，你只有向我们坦白的资格，接下来的行动由我们来组织……」  
「监狱？迄今为止有多少罪犯从你们引以为傲的监狱逃跑？你们以前不会想过用它来关萨格拉斯吧？」拉西奥反唇相讥，他并不满意吉恩给自己的安排，「你觉得现在是讨价还价的时候吗，尊敬的吉尔尼斯王。我说了，他处在危险之中，而这『危险』并不以你们人类的标准来衡量，而是以龙的角度。」他咬了咬牙，来不及因老国王眼底略微松动的神情志得意满，立马乘胜追击，「……他现在很危险，我无法告知你具体的状况。过去的故事讲够了，应该适可而止，毕竟现在可不是好奇我身份与立场的好时候。我需要你带来的人，同样也是遵循我召唤而来的那些人的帮助。」  
「适可而止吧，黑龙。你的信用早就随着地狱咆哮的越狱透支了。我没有理由把联盟最精锐勇士的未来交到一个毫无诚信的罪犯手上，我也没有功夫在一张吐不出秘密的嘴上浪费口舌。如果你并不想交代实情。」字里行间流露出逐渐消失的耐心，吉恩变得咬牙切齿，「为了安度因国王，为了瓦里安，为了整个联盟的未来，我可能会采取极端措施。」  
「但你别无选择，不是吗？没有巨龙的协助，你们休想直面恩佐斯。」拉西奥情绪激动地拉扯手铐，他恨不得凑到吉恩耳边指责他的冥顽不化，「掳走安度因的只是他封印下的部分意志，可那部分却已经极大程度挣破了泰坦封印，现在，威胁恩佐斯的封印只是一面在不断剥落损毁的墙，随时有可能崩塌！如果他真的完全从封印中解放。到时他数千万个分散在深海以下的分身会齐声回应，像声纳交流而迁徙的鲸鱼那样，聚集到一处去，唤醒他作为黑暗帝国统治者、最原本的姿态。听好了，我引你们到这来并不是为了听你拒绝我，不是为了听你把艾泽拉斯逼向绝路的！」  
情绪影响是简单又直接的对话手段，拉西奥显然参透了政治场上五花八门的手段，消化成自己的本领。而吉恩，与循规蹈矩、骄奢淫逸的贵族打过政治交道的吉尔尼斯国王没有中招：「如果你没有在危言悚听，为什么不继续下去，讲讲你的计划。」  
「答应我的条件。」拉西奥极为认真地盯着他，他的大部分想法不适用在吉尔尼斯国王身上，比起这个，他看来更不希望自己的计划被当作玩笑，「我将自愿公布所有计划的细节，并允许你和你的部队的加入。」他不再期待吉尔尼斯国王同意与否，直截了当开出价码——这不单是一场交易，黑龙全面的进行自我探讨。为了安度因，再不能出半点差错了。他想起他的朋友，想起他催促自己离开前充满绝望的话语与泪眼朦胧的蓝眼睛，执著地摇了摇头——他怎么会天真的以为自己看不透他拙劣的谎言呢？  
无论安度因说什么，无论安度因向自己哭着哀求什么，他都不会去付诸行动。  
这么做等于完全的放弃了他，他不会同意这样鲁莽的牺牲行为。他要去解救他，不是以国王与黑龙的立场，更不是以王子与王子的立场，而是遵循本能、遵从本心，以黑龙王子，以拉西奥的身份。他不再迟疑：「……我会全力协助你们救出安度因国王，他得救以后，我会亲手抹消你所有的士兵，有关这段经历的记忆——至于你，或许我可以征询一下你自己的想法。」  
「记忆……但这对你有什么好处，黑龙。」  
「为什么你不觉得这么做可能对你的国王有好处呢？当然，这是唯一的条件，也别问为什么。我向你保证，只是抹消一段无足轻重的记忆是不会产生任何副作用的，关于你的勇士，我同时能够保证他们只要睡上一觉就能恢复如初。」谈判到了最关键的一步，精明的商人开出对自己而言『不利』的价码，露齿而笑，口口声声称天平多么的偏向吉恩，「请相信，能有幸和一些熟面孔合作，也一定不会让彼此失望。毕竟，我在朋友面前可是有口皆碑。」  
——往往到了这一时刻，很难再有机会反驳他了。

「那么……安度因，他一切都好吗。」承载了分秒的细沙悄然流过指尖，吉尔尼斯国王犹豫不决地发问。他喉咙沙哑，冷静威厉的态度消失无踪。这一刻格雷迈恩变得更像一位父亲，色厉内荏，他哑然又踌躇的面对绑架了孩子的犯人。那是远比死亡还要难熬的寂静，老国王无时不设想从拉西奥眸中寻找答案。很可惜，拉西奥理智地避开了。  
「据我所知，他遭受着非人的折磨。当我见到他的时候，他在流泪，哭得不像我心心念念的王子。他的轮廓、他的倒影从来没有像那样过。咀嚼着冰冷和孤独，在我的记忆中形单影只……真不敢相信，当我出现在那，他竟然还大哭着赶我离开——因为他怕我卷入不幸。他惊恐又绝望地把我推远，却又向我说着，『救救我』。」说到此处，老国王还是沉痛地低下头去，不自觉地捏严了交扣的十指。拉西奥猛地又忆起安度因告别时的话语，他有着太多太多想对自己眼前的人诉说的话语，却妄想通过自己达成目的——他天真的朋友，黑龙绝不履行这愚蠢的承诺。没有利益、没有报酬，天真的安度因·乌瑞恩必须自己亲口说。  
联盟不需要新的领导，他不需要通过任何人带去任何想法，因为没有人能代替安度因——拉西奥想再对吉恩说点什么，喉咙隐隐抽痛起来。  
这是第一次，他只是那样静静地想起安度因，却有了一种哭泣的欲望。  
他绝不会被不幸击垮，他绝对会坚强的爬起来，他绝不会再为惨痛的过去痛哭流涕。拉西奥发誓，为此他将不惜一切代价履行自己的承诺——拯救联盟的国王，拯救安度因·乌瑞恩，拯救他的王子。  
黑龙支起最后的力气，艰难地吞下汹涌的哭咽。  
「但他很快想到了你，想到了和你在一起的日子，所以一切又好起来了。」


End file.
